


Affair

by herpb4uderp



Series: Affair [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Cheating, Complicated People, F/M, M/M, Naive Goku, Rule Breaking, all of these ships are going to sink, all of these ships are plageued with problems, cc/g smut, conditional relationships, conflicted relationships, different problems, not dumb goku, same solution, v/b smut, v/g smut, with complicated problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp
Summary: There are always unintended consequences for our actions.Goku and Vegeta journey through the fall out of an affair that was accidentally started and conditionally continued. One shot type chapters spaced over the 7-8 year gap after cell.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Capsule Corp.

  
His eyes keep fluttering closed, his breathing is just a tad labored through his slightly open mouth. One hand is supporting his weight on the night stand behind him, the other is curled into the blue hair sitting on a top of a pretty face bobbing back and forth at his waist. His pants are barely holding on to his waist, unzipped with the belt hastily undone giving her just enough access, because... well, this was a surprise and he hadn't been prepared. He had just been pulling his pants on when she came in and decided that he was in the wrong.

  
He has to remember not to grip too hard. He has to remember not to push her too hard. Especially as she gets older, he has to remember to be gentler. Their passionate, wild romps are getting fewer and farther between. He looks down at her hair, it's just beginning to gray and something inside him aches.

  
It's nothing like having sex with another Saiyan and it's far from the best sex he, a planet-purging mercenary, has had. But he still loves her, even if he never says it. And he especially loves the way she feels around him, so he does what he can to control himself because she just can't take it like she used to. It's only getting harder for him though, he's only getting stronger while she seems weaker every day.

  
He had made mistakes in the beginning when they were first together because he didn't know the limits of a human. After that he hardly ever hurt her and when he did it was always minor. Strains, bruises, the occasional shoulder dislocation... all in all she didn't seem to mind, in fact sometimes she seemed to relish it like he did battle scars.... Until recently.

  
After Cell his power exploded and they started having issues again. He fractured her rib. Twice. And broke her wrist. They had to change a few things. But it was worth it because here they are just a few months later still going at it.  And he's so damn close right now.

  
He bits his lip and gently presses her further forward than she's been going. And she let's him. She always lets him. _Kami, that's why I love her._ She looks up at him, with watery but flirtatious eyes, with tiny wrinkles starting to form in the corners. Then one of her hands snakes around to his back and her nimble fingers press around the small scar in the center of his lower back where his tail used to be.

  
The shock of pleasure that shoots straight to his groin is enough to send him over, but it catches him off guard and he jerks forward forcing her head to the base of his shaft as he releases. She starts tapping on his arm and it takes him a few moments to come down before he let's go. She leans back with a choked gasp.

  
He offers her a hand and pulls her up. She wipes her mouth and the tears from her cheeks with a mischievous grin, surely thinking up some smart remark to make, until he pushes her over on to the bed as gently as he can. He crawls over top of her, kissing every inch of her as he goes. She starts giggling, complaining that she's ticklish, but he knows it's a lie and continues. When he reaches her neck he pauses. He drinks in her red, grinning, tear streaked face. Then he goes in for the kill and leaves several deep purple marks along her collar and neck. She grips his shoulders and wraps her legs around his thighs, moaning softly in his sensitive ears.

  
He rolls them over so she's laying on top of him and looks up at her.

  
"Are you saying I should get mine?" He nods with a stern expression.

"Well, then I certainly will" she grinds her hips against his and feels that he's still hard. Oh, how she loves the Saiyan race for that. He barely has time to blink before she has his pants completely stripped off and she's slowly easing herself down on to him with pleasured gasp.

His brow furrows together and he fails to suppress a deep rumbling sigh as he feels her warmth completely envelope him _. She's so wet already_.

  
He lets her set the pace. His hands barely touch her, loosely sitting on her hips and ass. She takes them in her own and runs them up and down her body softly. Everything about her is soft as she lifts herself up and down a little faster. She throws her head back with a wide smile when he bucks up into her. She's getting close and he holds her just a little tighter so he can help her go a little faster. He watches her closely for that face he loves. The face of complete satisfaction. He never thought he would learn to love something so sweet. _And there it is._ He isn't able get off a second time and she doesn't bother asking him why. She knows... _it's getting harder for us to do this... we keep growing apart in strength when the gap was already so large to begin with._ However, the worry that this is temporary doesn't stop her from rolling off of him with a satisfied hum tonight. He turns to face her as she starts running her fingers through his hair.

  
"What are you thinking about?" she says with a little afterglow still hazing her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Your brows are so deep, you look... more serious than usual." she smiles and lets her fingers trail across his face. He takes her hand gently and places it on the bed.

"It's nothing." he turns back over to his back.

"It's never nothing with you."

"I- I just..." _You're aging so fast._ He feels his heart stop momentarily, _and you're barely strong enough as it is... If we keep doing this, injury is a only a question of when... not if._

His phone buzzes saving him from the anxiety of his thoughts.

He picks it up and looks at the screen.

 

Kakarot 12:32

Wanna spar?

"Who is it?"

He smirks. _The only other person in the universe who seems to have as much power over me as you do._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mt Paozu

  
Unfortunately, it was usually this dissatisfying for them. His wife is in the shower, while he sits on the edge of the bed naked staring at his phone, debating whether or not he should push the send button.

  
An hour before, he and his devoted wife were trying their best to do their spousely duties. Both of them call it that because that's what it was to both of them. A duty. They didn't have the experience or know-how to change what was wrong even after almost ten years together. Neither of them wanted it to be this way, but it was what it was and at least they were in it together. Both of them sometimes wonder if getting married at 19 was the best idea, but their sons continually remind them that it's all worth it. He does love Chi Chi... and he's sure Chi Chi loves him... _but..._ _is this really what it's supposed to feel like?_

  
In the beginning, they had both been so innocent... The awkward naivety seemed normal. He stared at her with wide curious eyes when she undressed for him for the first time. He was smart enough not to let the disappointment show when she finally stripped down to nothing but pink cheeks decorated with a bashful smile... He didn't think she was ugly he just thought she'd be... _stronger..._ looking. The resulting first few attempts on their wedding night had thus been unsuccessful because Goku couldn't get hard to save his life. Chi Chi cried and cried, despite his constant reassurance that she was in fact the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, that he was just new and they didn't know what they were doing. It was only after talking to a couple friends and she discovered there was more to sex than missionary that they had any success.

  
Despite learning about new positions and oral, which she and Goku both agreed they didn't want to do to each other, it never got much easier between them in bed. The only thing they could say was the more they did it, the more they both learned what they didn't want.

  
Goku learned he didn't want Chi Chi to face him. He learned he could sometimes manage to stay hard if he could take Chi Chi from behind. He didn't think she was ugly... he just... didn't like looking at her chest... and... lower regions. It was all so soft and cumbersome and awkward to him. He was afraid he'd hurt her if he put his hands on her chest and they were too soft to feel nice in his coarse palms anyway.

  
She learned that she didn't want to be the one who didn't try to make it better. She learned that if she didn't get specific however, he would just turn her around and do whatever he wanted. Which was usually rough and fast. She tried to dress it up as dirty talk so he wouldn't think she was lecturing him during sex. Though it didn't seem to do much for him and sometimes he even put his hand over her mouth to shut her up when he was getting close. They never talked about when he did that.

  
Tonight, he was just thanking the stars he had a wife who'd been a fighter because she could take it pretty damn well, even after he'd reached Super Saiyan and he'd been pounding in to her harder than usual, until she hit her head on the headboard.

  
He apologizes and stops, but she won't give up that easy. _Ho_ _w can I be a good wife if I can't keep my husband interested?_ She hates to think about what her always absent husband might get up to if she doesn't at least  _try._ So she presses back onto him, barely wet enough. Though, that isn't usually the case. If she's being honest with herself, the sex wasn't so bad once he got going, if she could get him going, which was a task in and of itself.  And if she touched herself during the act she could come within just a few minutes. He could rarely say the same though and she was beginning to suspect that _she_ wasn't the issue. It certainly didn't help that he kept refusing to see a doctor, insisting they could work it out themselves. It didn't help either that he never had any suggestions for her except, "how about... you just turn around again?"

  
He starts back up at a slower pace, but works up quickly so he doesn't lose the hard on and looks at the wall in front of him. He can't help his thoughts which keep turning to fighting. His mind always wanders during sex. He wants to go all out, he wants to feel that fist-body contact, the blood rush, the energy, he wants to feel his muscles pushed to the limit, but he has to stay aware of Chi-Chi. _Chi Chi..._ he slows... he's starting to soften as he takes in her soft curves and long silky hair draped over her delicate back and shoulders.

  
"Again? Goku, let's just stop..."

"I'm sorry- No, I can still finish. Just give me a second." He turns his thoughts back to fighting, he starts to move again, _the sweat, the heat, clothing being slowly stripped away by-_ and then the image he's been trying to hold back jumps to the forefront of his brain.

  
A muscular, narrow waist-ed, broad shouldered body with no soft spots. He's going faster now, he's approaching the end but he can hear Chi Chi's distant moaning. Her high pitched voice keeps distracting him, because now she's touching herself and giving him commands, "faster, slower, right there, no, do it from a lower angle" _Bossy!_ It pulls him out of his fantasy and he looks down at her. He hates when she starts talking in bed, especially when she uses _that_ voice.

  
"Chi..." He stops and pulls out, only half hard now. "I'm sorry, I just can't tonight"

  
She pulls the sheets up over her body and gives him a quiet but disappointed nod.

He flops on the bed while she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

He wishes he didn't think so much about sparring when they have sex. Though, even he's smart enough to notice it's less the sparring and more _who_ he's sparring that gets him there. He's too embarrassed to talk to Chi Chi about it, that he finds... well, muscles far more appealing than curves. He knows she's already self conscious enough about this part of their marriage. A part of him wonders if it's just because fighting is so ingrained in his Saiyan blood. Maybe all Saiyans are this way. Have difficulty separating fighting and... sex.

  
"Chi..."

She pauses just as she's at the door, "What?"

"Do you think you'll get back into fighting again?"

"Don't be ridiculous Goku, I have two-no three- boys to raise. It's enough that you're always training." She shuts the bathroom door.

 _My training has saved the earth countless times._ He frowns to himself at her remark then sits back up and pulls out his simple flip phone she gave him so she could keep better tabs on him. He searches through it for a cure to the inevitable insomnia he'll have tonight. He debates for a few moments then presses send.

He gets a response within a few minutes,

Vegeta 12:34

  
"Wasteland in 30."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this explicit? I don't get the difference between M and E ?
> 
> If you have tag suggestions, please help.
> 
> This is (kind of), I say this very hesitantly though maybe that will change, a precursor to the other fic I'm writing. I got distracted thinking about the prior relationships in that, and this just poured out of me instead of another chapter for SoFSoS. sorrynotsorry.


	2. Late Night Spar

He can't run away from the problem of his aging wife, and growing frustration forever. But sometimes it helped to just get away and throw fists until he forgot for a little while.

  
His opinions of Goku had always been difficult to decipher and continually challenged by _just about everything that damned idiot does._ There was rivalry, of course, and jealousy, he could admit that to himself if not anyone else... but there was also respect and comradery, they'd fought side by side and faced death together, that had built up his ability to tolerate the third class more than anything else. But he was also the last connection to being Saiyan that Vegeta had. The feelings that accompanied that notion were complex and he had no interest in sorting through them at any point in his life. So he left them as they were and relied instead on what was most easily accessible... Irritation.

  
Despite all this, they spar and train easily together. They don't talk much and when they do Vegeta has a way of making sure it's to the point. Tonight was no different until Goku got it in to his head that Vegeta was the best person to help him sort through his personal issues. Though, in the end, he hadn't been wrong.

  
They had only been at it for a couple of hours when Vegeta starts lagging behind. He's not as wound up as Goku, he doesn't have the same troubling thoughts racing through his head about inadequacy. He's been up since the early morning and he's genuinely exhausted. Goku takes this slight decrease in performance as an opening to start wearing on the older Saiyan's nerves, hoping he'll be more conversational now that he's tired and his guard is down.

  
"Vegeta" Goku throws a left hook that the other Saiyan barely doges.

He answers through grinding teeth, "What?! We're sparring."

"Do you ever think about fighting..." Goku blocks a combination "when you're not supposed to?"

Vegeta shakes his head in confusion, "What?" He tries to throw a swift round kick but Goku counters, "There's no wrong time to think about new tactics."

"No.. I mean... like, when you're supposed to be thinking about something else." Vegeta misses another strike and powers down lowering himself back to the ground with a frustrated huff. Goku follows accepting the signal that the spar was over for the night.

"Kakarot. What the fuck are you talking about?" He crosses his arms, no longer in battle.

His coarse language always surprises the younger of the two, even though he should be used to it by now. Goku's hand reaches behind his head and he looks away nervously.

"I just mean... like, when you should be... paying attention to something else," _or someone else_ , "but all you can think about is... sparring."

He still doesn't understand what the idiot is trying to say but he leans back against a large boulder and gives him an honest answer anyway, "When I was trying to achieve Super Saiyan, yes, I thought about training to beat you constantly. I find that my head is clearer now, though I do still try to think of new ways to hit you even when we're not in the middle of a spar. Why are you asking me this?" he says with an irritated look.

"So it's normal?"

"What's normal?"

"Thinking about... sparring when you shouldn't be."

"Kakarot, who cares?"

"I just... want to know if it's a Saiyan thing."

"If what's a Saiyan thing?"

"Sparing and-" he didn't plan this far. He didn't think he'd have to say it outright.

"What? Kakarot, spit it out!"

"Sex! Sparing and... sex." He whispers the last word while a furious shade of red heat creeps up his neck.

Vegeta's face is absolutely priceless and Goku would have laughed if he hadn't been so internally rattled, so he commits it to memory and files it away for a rainy day.

"Sparring... and sex?" He asks just to make sure he heard it right because he's sure he didn't.

Goku nods.

"You think about sparring... while you're being ... intimate with your wife."

Goku nods again. The heat on his face almost unbearable despite the cool night air.

"I guess it's no wonder I've haven't surpassed you, I'll never be that devoted to training." he says with a smirk.

"It's not like that-" he hesitates, "I don't think about the the tactics... I just... I think about other... opponents... instead of her... and the- I like the intensity of sparring. So sometimes" _all the time,_ "I think about that while..." He can't even look the other Saiyan in the eyes.

Vegeta's brows raise and he finally thinks he understands what the third class is saying.  

"You're worried because you don't think about your wife?"

Goku nods.

"Tch. Why you chose to bring this issue to me when-"

"Because I want to know if it's because I'm Saiyan! because we're warriors. Or something."

Vegeta is a bit shocked by the tone, so he gives him an annoyed hasty answer, "No, Kakarot... I don't think it's a 'Saiyan Thing' to imagine sparring other women while you're with your-"

"I don't imagine other women!" Goku snaps, finally getting the point that was bothering him.

Vegeta laughs, "then who are you-" the realization hits and the valley is suddenly dead silent. He debates whether or not he should even ask, because he thinks he already knows the answer, "Kakarot... who...is your other 'opponent'?"

"N-no one in particular!" He rushes the words out with his hands raised defensively. "it's never... specific... But it's always... a guy."

There's a few moments of silence, then he hears Vegeta say something strange and foreign sounding. Goku, who has plopped down on to the ground, looks over at Vegeta's amused expression with question marks in his eyes,

"It is 'a Saiyan thing' as you so aptly put." He repeats the foreign sound again. "It's common... especially among the lower classes. Your idiot brother told me about it." _And showed me too._

Goku breathes a sigh of relief. But the frustration with himself doesn't dissipate. "So... the fact that I can't... be with Chi Chi without thinking about... someone else... it's ok? I'm not... wrong?"

He wants to poke at Goku's clear embarrassment but the anguish on the normally carefree face told him that his next words mattered more than usual, "Yeah... It's ok."

Goku nodded and leaned back on his hands.

"And you're like that too?"

"I said among the lower classes, third class. I'm a Prince. I have to carry on my line." 

Goku frowns and Vegeta finds it difficult not to be honest when he looks like that, "Kakarot, I grew up in the PTO. I traveled from end to end of the galaxy before I was 14 with grunt soldiers like Raditz and Nappa to guide me. I've seen and had all kinds of weird shit. You're fine. It's fine."

"Was my brother like this too?"

"To some degree, I think he had his preferences. But your brother was also notorious for not making distinctions between different species. He was an absolute disgrace to the Saiyan race in that regard." he smirks at the younger Saiyan.

Goku lets out a snort at his words, then furrows his brows again, "So you... don't really have this problem... you don't have any advice? It's just... really hard... to be with Chi Chi like this sometimes."

He pauses for a moment and considers if there is anything worth telling him, but he really didn't know what to say. He found Bulma very alluring with her fiery personality and _unusual_ coloring... _Ok, so maybe it was me who was notorious for not distinguishing between species, but it's not like the destruction of our species afforded us the luxury of normalcy._ Long story short, he could and would fuck just about anything, so, "No, I don't." he sees Goku sulking and rolls his eyes, "No one's perfect, Kakarot. I- It's not like we don't have other issues."

"Like what? Maybe I have those too."

" _Other issues_ , Kakarot... It's late. I think it's time we return to our houses." _Just because you mistakenly trust me enough to listen to your problems doesn't mean I want to._

  
He reluctantly agrees and they take off.

\------

 

It didn't help the problem. Vegeta never did give him any advice. However, it had given him hope that he wasn't just _doing it wrong_. Learning that information lifted so much anxiety off him. And although he didn't think it would make Chi Chi feel any better, it at least made him feel less confused about himself. Plus, now he had a name for it too. Though he's not sure if he's pronouncing it right. He wonders if it's Saiyan or another language. He supposes he might never find out. He might not get Vegeta to open up like that for a while. Even if he's gotten less intentionally malicious over time, he's still reserved and short tempered. _Short. Short tempered...  His temper is as tall as he is._ Goku chuckles to himself.

  
Despite all that, Goku still finds himself trying to make midnight spars a habit. He isn't successful, though. Most of the time Vegeta doesn't respond leaving Goku to toss and turn for a few hours until he can manage to fall asleep. In fact he doesn't get another chance to make Vegeta open up until the galactic police show up and ask them to help on another mission.

Well, they asked Goku and Goku asked Vegeta, who said no the first four times and yes the fifth time.

 

 

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because, it's not one giant monster like last time. They said it's... an infestation, there could be millions. It'll go a lot faster if I have someone else to help me."

"Why not take your son? He loves doing these stupid missions."

"Chi Chi said Gohan can't miss anymore school."

"What about your other son?"

"He's too young. He can't even fly yet!"

"No better time to learn."

"Vegeeta." He whines.

The older Saiyan looks at him with the most powerful glare of annoyance he can muster, but it's all for nothing because _Kakarot just looks so damn pathetic when he makes that face!_ "Tch! Fine! Just- Leave me a lone for five fucking minutes so I can tell the woman!"

The younger Saiyan grins, IT's away happily, and preps for the trip ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's subtle, but this isn't going to be a slow burn.


	3. Infestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit G/V smut ahead - be wary?

It had started out like most of the other missions Goku had offered his help on. But like most things he does, it didn't go quite the way he expected.

  
The planet was tiny and simple, more archaic than Earth. Past the hunter gatherer stage, but no industrial development. It was largely agricultural, well if about a hundred or so specialized orchards count. Vegeta figures that must have been what drew the enormous hornet like creatures. The peculiar fruit this planet seemed to specialize in smelled sweet and ripe to their Saiyan noses.

Goku reaches to pick one while the locals are explaining to them the extent of the issue but, Vegeta smacks his hand down.

"Pay attention!"

Apparently 'millions' was a vast exaggeration on Goku's part as only a small block farms were affected. However these wasps were hardy creatures and needed something heavier than the usual standard issue blaster gun to be effective against them. Once they had gotten the information they needed, they took off towards the plateaus where the air was warmer and the fruits smelled even sweeter.

The two Saiyans were quickly met by hoards of wasps half their size.

Goku watches them buzz for a moment until Vegeta starts blasting them out of the sky.

"Vegeta! What are you doing? We can't kill them!"

He turns around with a bewildered expression. "What? Did you not hear a single thing they said? That's exactly what we're supposed to do."

"They're living creatures we can't just murder them!"

"They're insects, Goku, they don't think, do you feel bad for the deer and fish you kill?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly. Besides these things are everywhere. I've seen them before. They're not going extinct anytime soon."

He flies towards the densest part of the swarm and resumes blasting.

He feels a sudden pinch on his shoulder. "OW!" He whips around and instinctively strikes out at the offending creature. It drops to the ground without much of a fight. "Vegeta's right. You guys aren't worth the trouble." He catches up to the other Saiyan and starts blasting along side him.

"Make sure you don't let them sting you."

"What- why?" He asks with a nervous glance

"Because it hurts." he turns around revealing a few golf ball sized welts on his arms and face.

Goku holds back a laugh that would surely get him whacked on the head, "I think you're just allergic."

"I'm a Saiyan! Tch. I'm not allergic to- Whatever- We need a different strategy or they're going to keep overwhelming us. We'll be useless if we get stung too much."

Goku agrees and they fly away from the angry buzzing to re scout the area. "Ha ha, Vegeta look."

"What?"

"They're pairing up. Look, they're in teams."

Vegeta looks to where Goku's pointing and cocks his head. "I've... never seen them do that before." They pause and watch for a few moments and realize that the wasps closest the fruit are more focused on pairing up than in fighting.

"We should take out the ones there, then draw the others towards the area with the ripest fruit, it seems to distract them." Goku flies over towards the strongest smelling orchard, where a small swarm has already begun to pick the trees dry, and starts firing off blasts. Vegeta joins him and it works. They clear it and are able start firing off ki at the large numbers starting to come towards them from the other areas. It's not long before it turns into a competition for who can fell the most in a single blast. Vegeta won, but Goku's not entirely convinced he wasn't inflating his numbers.

  
A few hours later, the area is totally cleared and the painful welts are dying down to small dully throbbing bumps. They sat on top a large pile of the fruits of victory which tasted just as delicious as they smelled and waited for the locals to come back. The violet colored fruits reminded Vegeta of Earth's peaches with their fuzzy outsides, except the pit was smaller and not as bitter.

They must have eaten a ton a piece by now and the irritating sting in Goku's shoulder was now receding giving way to... something else.

"Hey Vegeta" he says mid chew.

"What?" Vegeta stuffs another whole one into his mouth.

"I feel kind of funny."

He opens his mouth to say something insulting, but there's an uncomfortable twitch in his groin that halts his train of thought.

Goku continues to stare at him. He watches Vegeta open his mouth, hesitate, then shift uncomfortably and take another bite of the fruit in his hand. He watches his jaw work. He's acutely aware of every muscle working on Vegeta's face. He watches the deep purple juices drip down from his mouth to his neck and chest. He's starting to sweat and can feel his skin starting to crawl with a stifling heat.

Even when Vegeta had first come to Earth with the intention of killing him, Goku has always thought the other Saiyan was attractive. Whenever those confusing thoughts came to mind, which happened far more often than he would like to admit, he tried to write it off as misplaced respect for him as a fighter. Now, he didn't know what to make of it since their conversation a few weeks ago. So, his brows still twist down with discomfort because, despite Vegeta telling him he was ok, he was pretty sure that wasn't an open invitation to start freely including him in all his fantasies, which he now realizes, is exactly what he had been doing for the last few years. _But maybe... Just maybe..._

"Hey, Vegeta."

"What." He reaches for another fruit only to see that Goku has already extended his arm to him with one in hand.

"We should spar." He chooses not to dwell on the strange feelings that seem to churn bigger and bigger circles in his abdomen the more he sits around doing nothing.

He hesitantly takes the fruit from Goku's hand and eats it. "We just fought for hours. And you want to spar?" He feels too hot and... itchy... to spar. _Maybe Kakarot's right, I am allergic to those vile creatures._

"Yeah." He says with a haze in his voice.

"Tch. Alright."

He shifts to stand, but sits back down, realizing that the more he moves the worse it's getting. He looks down and sees that he's half hard. _When did that happen?_ He snaps his head back up completely mortified. He might not want to spar but he certainly wanted to do _something._ He pulls at the low collar of his blue tank and watches Goku get up and and start walking towards an empty field.

"I change my mind! We shouldn't spar." He looks away and considers bolting, going off on his own to take care of his rising concern.

Goku looks back at him with a smile was usually worn by Vegeta, "Oh c'mon, you're not really gonna back down are you?"

He hates that Goku is just smart enough to know how to push his buttons. He tries to will some amount of dissipation and after a few moments of conjuring horrible images from battles past, it works or... enough that it's no longer noticeable.

The three tiny orange suns in the sky are putting off a sweltering heat and there is no protection from their rays. Vegeta can't stand the itching anymore and immediately sheds his blue tank top. Every nerve in his body was starting to light up and his blood was pumping faster by the second. _A spar is exactly what I need to take the edge off._ Though, only a small part of him is convinced.

Vegeta took stance and looked at the Saiyan a few meters away, "Well?" He forces a smirk.

Goku, who is starting to feel like he's about to snap from all the pent up energy swirling around inside him, launches top speed at Vegeta without warning and slams him to the ground.

"Fu-"

Vegeta shoots up to super Saiyan to narrowly escapes a volley of quick successive punches before jumping back to his feet.

"Kakarot, what kind of spar is this?!"

He doesn't answer, he just follows him up to Super Saiyan and delivers a powerful kick to his head which knocks Vegeta back to the ground.

He doesn't have time to get up before Goku is on top of him, breathing heavily and looking at him with a curious expression. _Oh no._ Panic starts to rip through him. _He can feel-_

He tries to buck him off but Goku grips his shoulders and stays exactly where he is. After a few awkward, fruitless moments of struggling to get out from underneath him without putting any extra friction on his groin, he manages to get a few words out.

"Kakarot. Get off me." The Saiyan doesn't move. Vegeta is quickly moving from red into dark maroon levels fury and embarrassment at the issue, now extremely evident, between them.

"Kakarot! I said get OFF!" He shoves him back but Goku tenses his thighs against Vegeta's abdomen and Vegeta has half a mind to hit him with a close range ki blast. He rears his fist back instead but finds his attention pulled down to his increasingly tight pants which Goku is now very slowly, very slightly rocking his hips against.

He's not sure if he should keep trying to escape or start demanding that Goku IT them back to Capsule Corp _But why would I leave.. when he's-_ Vegeta shakes the thought from his head _,_ but it's getting increasingly more difficult to focus on his next offensive action where there's _such needed_ pressure on his hips.

"I thought I wanted to fight but... I don't think... I want to fight." Goku looks down at him with confusion. _Is this what he meant? By that word? I've never wanted something like I want... to keep doing... this..._

Everything is starting to feel dull compared to his desire to let Goku continue. The anger is seeping out of him faster by the second. He can't think of a response now. All he can process is how _fucking good this feels right now._ Nothing else is firing in his brain as he watches Goku release his grip and sit up to run one of his hands through his dark messy spikes of hair while the other wanders eventually find the edges of his gi and lifting it up and over his head. 

"It's... so hot." He pants with a deep groan. The older Saiyan's mouth drops open a little but no sounds come out. He just stares up at him with heated interest and before he can stop himself one of his hands runs up the slick muscles above him making Goku shiver. He bits his lip and feels the straining hardness between his legs becoming even harder to ignore. He ghosts his hands along the steel muscles several more times until he elicits a deep sigh from the Saiyan sitting on top of him.

Vegeta takes that as his cue to move his hands from Goku's chest and torso to his waist.

"No, move like this." his grip pulls him a little further forward and pushes him a little further back until Goku gets the idea. "Ah, just like that." Vegeta's head rests on the ground with closed eyes as he guides Kakarot's hips. "hmmm."

Goku starts grinding his hips a little harder, "Is this how... is this how it's supposed to feel?"

The older Saiyan cracks his eyes open.  He feels something tugging at him in the back of his mind telling him he's not thinking straight, that his drive is only getting stronger and if he doesn't stop now, he won't be able to at all. "We shouldn't... be doing this."

"Why not?" Goku's hands are now running all over his body feeling the warm waves of Super Saiyan ki thrumming through him. _I've been wondering what this would be like, a different... opponent_... _with you._

"W... we should stop. Something's wrong. We would never do this." He feels his body pulsing with each press of Goku's hips against him and he finds it incredibly hard to believe himself, that _this_ is wrong. He wants it more than he's wanted anything. And he once murdered hundreds to try to become immortal. He has to have this. _Right here. Right now._

Goku hears the wavering resistance in his voice and leans on to him, chest on chest.

"You told me yourself it wasn't wrong. And besides, it feels so much better."

"Than what?"

_Than Chi Chi.  
_

Vegeta sits up with Goku still on his lap. He remembers the echos of their conversation. What Goku had nervously admitted to him. He realizes, Goku's probably never been with anyone other than his wife. Definitely not with someone... _he prefers_. He's probably never been properly satisfied. He feels a rare wave of _genuine_ superiority over the other Saiyan. A superiority that can benefit both of them. 

"Kakarot." He says with fuzzy inhibitions, still trying to remember why he was against this in the first place.

"What?" He bends his head into the crook of Vegeta's neck and presses his mouth against it, dragging his tongue and teeth up the thick vein beating heavily against the slick, violet stained skin.

"Fuck." He whispers to himself. _Only because I need it so badly. Because she can't give me what I need if I come home like this. And because you need it even more than I do._ He let's out a loud sigh of relief, having settled on a plan of action. He lets go of all his doubts for the time being at the contact of Goku's tongue on his neck. He pushes him off of his lap and onto the ground.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, I'm doing this for both of us."

Goku cocks his head with interest as Vegeta strips off his pants. Goku takes the hint and quickly does the same. Vegeta's eyes are not shy and drink in every detail of his built frame. He lets out an appreciative hum.

"It's been too long since I've fucked a Saiyan." He says with the distraction of a distant memory in his eyes.

 _Wait, what other Saiyan have you-_ Goku cuts the thought short and decides he doesn't need to know right now, but he would have to remember to ask another time.

He ignores that he's probably making a huge mistake and leans over him completely naked and reaches his hand between them. He grips hard and strokes slow forcing a loud gasp out of Goku.

"We haven't even started yet, Kakarot." He shoots him a mischievous smile.

"I didn't know we could do it like this."

"Like what?" Vegeta asks only half paying attention to his words, more focused on the beads of sweat running down his rival's chest.

"Super Saiyan."

He pauses. It hadn't even been a remote possibility with any of his partners in the past.

"Kakarot." he resumes stroking more frantically.

"What." He breathes out.

"We can absolutely do it Super Saiyan." he says quickly trying not to betray the sudden spike in his excitement and the shock that Kakarot had in fact just had a stroke of genius.

Goku leans up to try and kiss him but finds Vegeta's fingers in his mouth instead. He reels back and tries to pull Vegeta's hand out of his mouth.

"Trust me, you're going to want this."

Goku doesn't understand what he means, but let's them sit in his mouth in all the same.

"You're supposed to suck on them."  

The younger Saiyan hesitantly moves his tongue around Vegeta's fruit stained fingers.

"Good." their eyes lock for several moments trying to figure out why they'd never done this before,  _no one can do it like a Saiyan does,_ "And don't worry Kakarot, I know you're inexperienced. So I'll take the time to teach you how to fuck like a proper Saiyan."

Goku hums around his fingers and Vegeta withdraws his dripping digits from Goku's mouth parting his legs with his other hand.

Goku sits up on his elbows and watches. He was starting to get an idea about how this works.

Vegeta presses his fingers against him, "Relax."

"I'm relaxed." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Vegeta takes his word for it and eases in one of his fingers, "We'll start out slow, but don't expect me to-" Goku bucks back against him.

"Oh good. A quick learner." He smirks at him then slowly presses in the second digit. After a few moments of stillness to let the Saiyan adjust he starts moving them around in a peculiar motion. It all feels very strange but not unpleasant to Goku until his eyes shoot wide open in a sudden shock of pleasure.  "What was that!?"

"What?" Vegeta looks around.

"No, no! You touched something! Do it again!"

Vegeta smirks at him, "You mean this?" he presses against something soft and extremely sensitive.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes that, ah"

He chuckles to himself, "Just wait."

"Wait for wha-ah-ah-ah?" Vegeta presses harder and rubs faster to the point where Goku's not sure if he'll make it to whatever's next.

Vegeta spits on his other hand and tries to slick up his throbbing member as much as he can, but he keeps getting distracted by Goku's obvious impatience.

He withdraws his fingers and widens Goku's legs a little further apart. He lines himself up to his entrance and leans over him with one hand on his straining cock and the other by Goku's head.

"Remember what I said... about relaxing" he begins to ease in without any complaints from his partner and it's _ohh, so much better than I remember._

Goku arches as he feels him penetrate him deeper than before. " _Ah,_ if I'd known it was gonna be like this... _ah,_ I would have asked you to show me how Saiyans do it years ago."

Vegeta lets out a short laugh and a shorter moan as he feels himself finally sheath to the hilt. "You never would have asked me. You never bother with asking."

"You're probably right." The younger Saiyan grips his shoulders and pulls him closer then bucks his hips up against the older Saiyan.

"Fuck"

"I'm trying."

Vegeta smirks at his comment and starts rocking back and forth at a slow pace testing the waters of his new partner.

The younger Saiyan looks up at the lattice work of scars on the bronzed hardened torso in front of him. He looks at the muscles they highlight. Rippling, flexing, and working up to a pace he could have never done with Bulma. Felt incredible to them though. Goku leans his head back against the grass and sighs.

"I thought you were going to show me how Saiyans do it."

_Typical Kakarot. Challenging me when I least fucking expect it._

The waves of pleasure running through him are interrupted when Vegeta pulls out and violently turns him over to his stomach them pulls his ass up to meet his hips. He leans over and chuckles darkly in his ear.

"Now. Now, we'll fuck like Saiyans."

He thrusts himself back in and Goku lets out a pained yelp. But it disappears as soon as Vegeta hits that spot. And oh, does he hit it. He slams against it over and over again with so much power and strength, Goku feels like he's going to explode. He can feel Vegeta's energy crackling around them, and it makes his own start to wax and wane in response.

Vegeta's pace spikes. Goku throws his head back letting out short gasps, his fingers start curling into the grass, tearing it out, making deeper and deeper holes in the ground. He reaches for his achingly hard cock but Vegeta rips his arm back.

"No. Not yet."

Then he shoves Goku's head into the dirt and pounds into him harder, powering up further, and Goku happily matches. The ground is quaking beneath them and the noises they're making are downright animalistic.

He feels himself rocking back into him as hard as he's thrusting. Ki shivering up and down his spine with every blow of hard muscle against him.

"V-Vegeta" he stutters between thrusts, "I can't last much longer."

He feels Vegeta lean forward and lay his chest flush against his back. His face brushing the base of his neck, he can hear him panting and cursing into his ear.

Finally the older Saiyan wraps his arm around him and reaches lower, giving him relief. He is undone at once and a powerful shock of energy explodes from him as he comes, leaving him in base form. Almost immediately after he feels something warm inside him followed by a jolt of electrified Ki straight up his spine all the way to the base of his skull from Vegeta.

They stay like that for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Vegeta eventually pulls out and collapses into the ditch they made, next to Goku.

"Is that... what it's always like?"

Vegeta chuckles, "No. No, that was exceptional. I've never done it in Super Saiyan before." he still feels odd and tingly, though he's not sure if it's from the afterglow or something else. his head feels marginally clearer but only temporarily, like the worst is just around the bend.

"Kakarot, do you still feel strange?"

"I feel... the best I've ever felt. But I'm not-" He doesn't want to tell him he's not satisfied. But he doesn't know how else to describe it. He feels like he needs it even more now, "Let's do it again." He sits up and looks down at Vegeta.

He wants to protest, saying that was enough for a life time, but he realizes he's still hard and the blood pumping inside him tells him he could easily go for another round. or two. or three. or-

Vegeta's attention is caught by a small figure some ways away walking towards them. He recognized him as the keeper of this particular infested orchard who had given them directions. _Just in time._

"There's more wasps? I'm sure we got rid of them all."  

Goku looks over to the several smoking piles by the Orchard. He starts to stand up and look around.

"No he's here to make sure we did our job. Get your pants on, you indecent clown." Though honestly he wishes he wouldn't. Vegeta still decides to throws the orange fabric at Goku's face and reach for his own.

They chaffe against him as he walks back towards the pile of fruit and stacks of wood crates by the entrance of the orchard. They each grab another one to eat waiting for the man to come closer.

The man sees them and starts running, "What are you doing!? Stop!" They can just barely distinguish his shouting.

"Enjoying victory over your infestation." Vegeta yells back with out looking. His eyes are still having trouble focusing on anything other than the soft cloth barely clinging to Goku's damp skin.

The man finally runs up to them, wheezing out of breath, "Stop! Stop eating those!! What have you done to my field?!" He points to the large ditch they made which Vegeta looks at without much concern.

"What? why?" Goku whines, "They taste delicious and you have a whole planet full of them." He leans on the other Saiyan and takes another bite, the crunch in Vegeta's ear making it harder for him to pay attention.

  
"They're" he's still gasping for breath, "they're our only source of income you-! They take years to ripen. You've probably eaten decades of our stock!"

Goku looks guiltily at the small fruit in his hand.  

"Our planet specializes in cultivating this fruit because it's so valuable. As if the wasps weren't enough!" he looks at the dozens of empty bushels, "How many have you eaten!? At this rate you'll bankrupt me!" He looks at the two of them, shirtless, stained, dirty and sweating. He tries to maintain an air of reasonableness since he knows they're powerful and the short one seems to be particularly irritable, but it's difficult when they've clearly eaten so much of his crop.

Vegeta shakes Goku off his shoulder, narrows his eyes at the man and stops chewing.  "What... makes them so valuable?"

"Oh, you didn't figure that out?" he responds shortly gesturing to their disheveled appearances, "They're aphrodisiacs! And powerful ones, clearly, if they work on you two. Or it could just be that you ate a quarter TONNE of them!"

Vegeta immediately spits out what he had in his mouth and starts trying to vomit up what he's eaten.

Goku swallows the rest of the fruit he had been chewing on. "They're what?"

"IDIOT! Spit it out!" Vegeta whips around after unsuccessfully trying to empty his stomach.

"What?"

"They make you want to fuck!"

His eyes go wide. He would have tried to spit it out, but he's already swallowed and he doesn't know how to make himself throw up. _Plus it_ _seems a little extreme. I wouldn't mind it if we did this a little longer..._ _Though, I guess, that could be the fruit talking._

"You have to pay us back for what you've eaten! These are valuable crops!"

"No, we don't have to pay you anything. We fought off those beasts for you. Fuck. If we'd known though, wouldn't have eaten any." He mutters and can still feel his skin crawling with need. Vegeta looks at Goku who is rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Go home and stay the fuck away from each other until it wears off, I guess." Though that  _really_ isn't what he wants to do.

"What? Why?"

Vegeta shakes his head and staggers off towards the empty field to gather the rest of his clothing.

"Wait, Vegeta-" he looks over to the local who is clearly distraught over his losses. "How long do these... things affect you?"

He doesn't stop looking at the devastated piles of fruit, "I don't know, a few hours? For you two thieves, since you ate so many a few days? Or maybe they will be extraordinarily potent! who knows?! I don't care! I just grow and sell them!... Someone is going to have to pay for this!" He raises his hand with exasperation.

"Yeah... I'll make sure... We let the Galactic police know..." He starts to edge away, then bolts off in same direction as the other Saiyan.

"Vegeta. Why do we have to go back to Earth? Shouldn't we just...-"

"Just what, Kakarot!? Stay here and fuck until we can't anymore?!"

 _I wasn't going to put it that way..._ "It's not like it didn't feel good for you too."  He moves closer to the Saiyan who is trying, with an abnormal amount of difficulty to put his stuffy, scratchy shirt back on. Goku reaches out to help him but Vegeta blocks his arm and pushes him away.

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter how it feels. We shouldn't have done that. Just, fuckin' let ourselves get overrun by a stupid (delicious) fruit... We're married! We have families, Kakarot. And I shouldn't want- fuck!" _I shouldn't want this as bad as I want it now._

"Oh, what now because you know it's something we ate, it's wrong?"

"Ye- No! It's wrong either way!"

"That's not what you told me when-"

"Do you not fucking care about your life on Earth?"

"This has nothing to do with that. It's different..."

"How is this different!?" He watches as Goku's hands run up and down his torso then spend a lot of time to rub out some apparent kink in his neck.

"Because there's nothing we can do. We already ate it. So we should... stay here..." he looks at the several meter wide ditch "or go somewhere where we can... That guy said it'll last a few hours." _Probably._

"Kakarot. For once in your dull, troubled life, listen to me. We-" he feels a sudden wave of desire pulse through him and almost can't say it, "We can't do that again."

Goku lets out a disappointed chuff.

"Why are you being so difficult? I feel... _this_ " he waves his hand between them, "as much as you do right now! If I can reason through it, then so can you."

Goku stops rubbing himself, angry that he knows he's right. "Fine, we'll go back. Now." He grips Vegeta's arm tighter than he needs to and lifts two fingers to his forehead.

"I knew doing this stupid mission with you would be a mistake." He says more to himself than to Goku, but he hears it all the same.

"Didn't seem to think it was a mistake ten minutes ago." Goku mutters in response.

They reappear on Earth with Vegeta struggling to punch and not caress the damned idiot.

They finally manage to separate themselves and breath heavily out of both frustration and effort.

"So what now then?"

Vegeta turns away from him and heads inside. "Go home to your wife, Kakarot."  
  
He isn't sure if Vegeta means it literally or as a personal slight. His mouth forms a hard line and he decides to take the advice anyway, not having many other choices with the state he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> without smut this is probably about 1k words. smh.
> 
> D: did they feel OOC? >< this is so long too, please forgive any errors.
> 
> kinda the first *real* smut i've written. i'm very open to questions comments & concerns ^^


	4. Satisfaction

He is agitated for more than a few reasons as he walks in the door of his humble mountain home. He see's his eldest son sitting with his youngest on the couch with a book in hand. Gohan perks up when he sees him walk through the door.

"Hey da-"

"Where's your mother?"

"Oh, she's, uh, she's in the bedroom, I think."

He looks towards the end of the hall and starts to walk towards the room he shares with his wife. 

"Gohan."

"Yes dad?"

"Why don't... you take your little brother and go somewhere."

"Go? Why? What- what's wr-"

"Nothing's wrong, Chi and I... we just want some alone time right now." He tries to smile back at his son, but the mess of feelings inside him weigh heavily on the edges of his mouth.

"Where should I-"

"Go see Piccolo and train for a few hours."

"With Gote-?"

"YES!" he snaps involuntarily. He takes a second to regathers himself, "With Goten."

"O-ok..." He quietly closes his book and gets up, cradling his little brother gently. Goku doesn't open the door to the bedroom until he hears Gohan leave with Goten in tow. It doesn't open all the way, and he doesn't get to make the entrance he wanted because there's an ironing board in the way. He startles his wife and she almost burns the dress she's pressing. 

"Goku! Oh, don't scare me like that! If I'd known you were coming home so soon, I would have saved more chores for you." She says with a smile and keeps pressing the edges of a sleeve.  
He puts his hand on hers and removes it from the iron and stands it upright.

"Goku, I'm in the middle of-" He pushes the board out of the way, the dress and hot iron along with it.

"You have to at least unplug it" she pulls on the cord.

When she meets his eyes she finds him staring at her with a fire she has never seen before. At least, not when he looks at her. Maybe when he trains. She can't stop the bashful tinge spreading across her face from being looked at like she's desired.

"What about the boys?"

"I sent them away."He gently begins undoing the small fasteners on her dress. 

"What about my clothes?"

"They can wait."

"What about-"

"What about it?" He leans in and kisses her, pulling the fabric away from her and wraps his arms around her hips. He lays her on the bed and finishes undressing her. He leans back and admires her, not for her body, or her looks, her hair, her soft curves; he admires her, because she's stuck with him all this time because she's strong willed and tries to be a good wife despite the difficulties of running a household mostly single-handedly. He pulls his shirt over his head and he knows she sees more in his admiration than she should. 

She unwraps his sash and almost complains about how filthy he and his clothes are. She almost tells him to take a shower first, but this happens so rarely, she doesn't want to risk killing the mood he's never in. So she swallows her mild disgust and lets him press his body against hers.  
  
The sun is starting to set and he's never felt so far from completion and so driven to reach it at the same time. He couldn't stop if he wanted to, but he just can't seem to get there. So even though he's here in bed with his wife, her sweet moans surrounding him from being more satisfied than he's ever made her before, his mind travels back to Capsule Corp where Vegeta's ki sticks out like the moon does among the stars in the night sky. 

He's stationary, but his ki is elevated. He's trying hard not to let it spike. Goku can feel it, his need for control. He feels another ki near by... _not nearby, almost on top of his... Is that Bulma? Oh, he's..._ and the image that pops into his head brings him just a little closer to the edge. A lot closer. His mouth falls open and his hands grip a little tighter as he stays locked on the bright, powerful ki.  
He can't help but pick up the pace as he feels Vegeta do the same. Chi Chi's nails dig deeper into his shoulders and he feels her tightening around him again. She's the loudest she's ever been and it's starting to pull him out of his rhythm. She turns her head to look at him and opens her mouth to tell him something but he beats her to it. 

"No, Chi. Don't talk. Don't talk please." He leans down, chest to back, and thrusts harder, "Don't- ah" he can feel, he's almost there, images of earlier flooding his brain, the self assured smirk, the hard bronzed canvas of battle scars. He feels Vegeta's ki suddenly spike to super saiyan, giving him an echo of earlier. He almost instinctively follows, but he knows his wife couldn't take it, and he doesn't need to, he's already coming. He collapses on top of his wife with a satisfied hum.

She rolls him off her and strokes his cheek with a smile, "that was... unexpected."

"Yeah" he sighs still locked into the ki which dropped as quickly as it spiked and is... _why is his zippin' all over Capsule Corp?_

He sits up with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing... I'm- I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"I think I'll join you" she flirts and he has to bite back the urge to tell her not to.

They stand under the steaming water and he runs his fingers through her long hair, combing out the tangles for her. She sighs, trying to lean back on him with eyes closed and he has to move his hips back to avoid bothering her to his desperate situation. It doesn't work. 

"I can't believe you're still... Goku, you've never been like this." She turns around and looks down. He thinks she's going to try and initiate another round but luck is in his favor, there's sound outside the shower. 

"Ah! The boys! They must be back, it's almost dinner time and I haven't started anything,  Oh, Goku, you distracted me!" She scolds him with a certain sweetness in her voice and he knows she's glad he did. But it doesn't stop her from rushing out of the shower and throwing on a towel. She tries to wring and pin her hair up as quickly as she can before leaving to find dry clothes,

"I'm sorry Goku, I have to get started." she calls the from the bedroom.

"Mhm" he strains out, just loud enough for her to hear. He's already begun stroking himself and it isn't long before he's sunk to his knees pulling with vigor.

He takes advantage of the privacy to try and repeat what Vegeta showed him. He puts two fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva. He tries out different ways of wrapping his tongue around his fingers before easing them in, one at a time with a hiss. It takes him a moment to find what he's look for but when he does, he can't help the groan that slips from his lips. He doesn't know if it's the fruit wearing off or this new way of reaching satisfaction, but he finally feels him self reaching some kind of satiety. He pauses to catch his breath but doesn't bother pulling them out when he comes because he knows he's going to continue a few moments later after the rush comes down, _just one more time._

He is too lost in thought, wrapped up in the images of Super Saiyan pleasure to hear the door open. He's too focused on another ki, which he notes left Capsule Corp and is flying somewhere extremely frustrated, to feel the the one that is almost right next to him. He is panting too loud to hear her footsteps as they edge closer to the shower.

"Goku... what are you doing?"  

The furious back and forth motion of the hand behind him slows to a stand still as he looks up at his wife. 

"I-"

"I came to tell you dinners ready..." he withdraws his fingers and sits back on his heels, "you've been in here for over an hour...just...?" She stares at him with offense and confusion, "where did you learn to do something like that?"

"I-" he tries to think of something, fast, _what's that thing Gohan's always talking about?_ "The... internet?"

"You learned that from the internet?! Goku! What were you searching!?"

"I- my- you know it's... difficult for me sometimes, and I just..." he stands up and reaches his other hand behind his head in usual fashion, "apparently, it's common... and that's... a way to help... I wanted to try it and see if it would... help..."

"Well, stop, it's disgusting and you did fine earlier without... that. Finish cleaning up and then come to dinner." She says with an edge of disapproval still hanging in her voice.

"Ok, Chi..."

He is restless that night as he lays next to his wife. Sleep seems unable to find him even though the drive to grind against the closest warm body has all but disappeared. He finds himself amid his tossing and turning searching for a particular ki, and notices it still hasn't returned home. _He's... still in the wasteland?_ _Just... doing nothing...?_ He gets up quietly from bed and slips on his boots then disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Goku's sash hold his pants up or keep his Gi closed? Asking for a friend...
> 
> Also poor Chi Chi. Almost tempted to write an AU CC/G fic at some point to make up for this lol.


	5. Hate myself more; Hate myself less

He reappears on the dark rocky plains directly behind Vegeta and is met with a sudden unfriendly round kick to the side of his head. He barely has time to register and block it.

"FUCK! Kakarot! I hate when you do that!" He relaxes a little when he realizes who has snuck up on him. "Idiot!" He wipes his hand across his face then turns back around and runs his hands through his hair with obvious distress. "Go away. I don't want to spar." 

He doesn't move, trying to think of the best way to ask what's wrong. The way that won't get him immediately slammed into the dirt with a cracked rib. The way that won't result in a spar he didn't come here for. _Why did I come here?_

"I said GO! AWAY!" Vegeta whips around with frightening intensity and hurls a small ball of ki at Goku's face. He deflects it and readies his own. The light from the Ki reveals an expression he hasn't seen on the other Saiyan's face since he was dying on Namek. 

Vegeta turns his head and tries to produce a scowl, but Goku has already caught the wet streaks and quaking mouth

The ki in his hand fizzles out.

"Vegeta..." he reaches to his hand towards the other's shoulder but it never makes contact.

"Leave me alone." Vegeta has already walked off and sat on the edge of the cliff.

There are several minutes of heavy silence between them.

"I shattered her. I fucking... shattered her." It is a barely audible whisper and Goku raises his brow in confusion not sure if he heard it all. "Kami, I thought I killed her." He presses his face into his hands and inhales sharply, trying to stifle a choked sob, "I almost did. Fuck."

"Bulma?"

"Yes, Bulma you idiot! Who else?!" he turns an agitated scowl towards Goku, "because of those damn stupid fruit... I couldn't-  aah! it was already hard enough!" _and then she had to go and do that thing she loves. She knows I lose it when she does that, she knows..._ "I didn't mean to let my power spike like that." he murmurs to himself. _It was just a momentary lapse..._ he can hear her agonizing screams in his head and tries to drown it out with a deep sharp anguished one of his own. He charges up a blast and fires it off into the distances. The crack and crumbling of the rock fills the dead quiet of the canyon.

Goku takes a step back prepared to have to fight the unstable Saiyan. "Is... Is she ok?"

"Yes! She's fine! Senzu can heal any wound, right? She's fan-fucking-tastic after almost dying in our bed, Kakarot. NO! SHES NOT OK! SHE CANT EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" _I ruined our goddamn marriage by fucking her instead of you!_ "Tch. Ironic."

 _So that's why you were running all over capsule corp..._ "What's ironic?"

"Shut up, I know what you're thinking." 

_You knew I was tracking your Ki?_ He feels his palms sweat.

"We should have stayed on that stupid planet and just-"

 _Ooh..._ he feels the dangerous urge to say I-told-you-so" creep in and he can't resist, "Must hurt to admit that Goku-the-Idiot was right about something."

Vegeta's fist smashes into his cheek bone, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IT HURTS TO ADMIT I'M A DANGER TO MY WIFE! I almost killed her! How dare-" He's breathing hard through his nose and his jaw clenches trying to hold back more, "It's your fault! it's your fault we went to that stupid fucking planet with that stupid fucking fruit!" He breaks and starts throwing his fists into him at lightening speed. 

"How is it my fault?!" He stutters out between an exchange of blows, "You're the one who initiated it! You! _You_ did what _you_ wanted!" He manages to catch a right straight and gain the upper hand, "you're just trying to blame me because you're a coward who can't face their own decisions!"

"Coward?! A COWARD?! Like you have any room to speak! You'd cheat on your wife the first chance you get because she just doesn't 'do it' for you! At least I was protecting mine!"

"Oh, protection, right" he scoffs "That excuse is weaker than you, Vegeta! It's not the fruit and it's not about protecting her!" Goku pushes him back and hits with brutal ferocity.

"We have families!" he exclaims, head snapped to the right, blood pouring out of his nose, "Do you have no respect for the traditions of this culture?!"

"Since when do you care about anything other than Saiyan pride!?"

"I care about Bulma! And my son!" He pauses and looks at Goku's hardened expression, "AAHH!!" He roars out at and throw a kick with more anger than power.

 

\---

  
The first light of the morning is just beginning to peak over the mountains in the distance when Vegeta, who is exhausted, bloodied and broken finally concedes and Goku who looks about the same, lets him go.

They collapse to the ground completely winded, taking care not to lay on any cracked or fractured bones. Goku is watching the sun come up when the silence is finally broken by something other than their labored breathing.

"Not here."

"What?"

"My conditions, idiot."

"Your..."

"I have conditions."

"For...?"

"For us! Don't make me spell it out for you! Not that you can read, anyway!" 

"For-" Goku can't hide his surprise. His eyes widen and the ghost of a smile traces his face despite the insult. This is not what he expected to get out of this. "Us?"

"Yes. I can't..." he sits up and looks away, _I don't want to hurt her again, but it's only getting worse... harder to control the stronger I get... and then_ _being with you, however accidental,_ his eyes flit back to Goku haunted with shame and desire, _d_ _idn't help._ _Made me remember what it feels like not to hold back._ "I don't..."

"What are your conditions?" he doesn't mean to sound rude, rushing him through whatever thoughts he was working on, he's just also knows that Vegeta could take all day and he's still never going to get a satisfying reason for why he changed his mind.

"Not here. Never on Earth. We'll leave planet. Our Kis can be too easily sensed by others." Goku hums in agreement. "We will never tell our wives."

"You don't think even after what happened, Bulma wou-"

"No. I don't want her to-" _I don't want her to think she doesn't satisfy me anymore_.  _I don't want her to think I don't... care..._ "She would be devastated." He says quietly, regretfully. 

"To know she's not enough for you?" 

He avoids the question without agreeing, "We will never be under the influence of any substances again. It hinders our... self control and opens us up to unnecessary risk. I know it will be difficult for your manner less appetite, but we won't be eating off world again unless we know it's safe." He scowls at Goku who has taken a sudden interest in the rocks around his hands in order to avoid meeting his glare.

"We will also never..."  He trails off with embarrassment.

"Never what?"

"Never kiss." he admits reluctantly.

"What? Why not it's-"

"Because it's just sex, Kakarot. Nothing else and it makes us vulnerable." he snaps.

"To who? Who's going to sneak up on us when we're-"

"TO EACH OTHER YOU DUNCE! and last! I'm always going to top. You don't know what you're doing and you seemed happy enough about it last time."

His face turns to a pout over the last two conditions and he opens his mouth to counter.

"Either you agree now or I retract my offer completely."

Goku takes a moment and pretends to think about it. He knows Vegeta is not going to retract any offer. Not now. He's fairly confident he could convince him to drop one of the conditions, but he's exhausted, he's already argued enough with him for one day. He decides to leave those disagreements for future Goku. "Ok, fine. I agree."

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
It's been just over a year since he agreed and he's only convinced Vegeta to go off world with him a handful of times, and he's backed out last minute about half the time he has agreed. He's beginning to lose heart. He asks every week just to be sure, he's even started finding extra reasons to train in space on the off chance that Vegeta will last minute decide to come with him. But the results haven't changed and he's slowly bu surely starting to think he made the first condition to ensure that it was an inconvenience. To give him a default reason to not engage regardless of how bad he needed it. And he needed it bad. Even Goku could see it. The way he automatically tensed up around him. _He didn't used to do that._ The more frequent Gravity Room slay fests where he trained until he passed out or injury. He exhausted every possible option before coming to Goku and sometimes he still said no despite himself.

It didn't bother the younger Saiyan at first. It was what he expected, especially in the beginning, and still more than he ever thought was possible to happen between them. But the more he sees him make up excuses to not come, the more he realizes he's running away from him in his own Vegeta way. He wants to confront him but he knows better than to bring it up. Vegeta never hesitates to throw a punch instead of talk. So he rolls his eyes and lets out a disappointed sigh when he searches out the offending ki and finds it still in Gravity room, spiking erratically under what he assumes to be punishing pressure. _He's been in there for two days. He must have it bad._

It's not quite a day later when Goku gets a somewhat frantic call from Bulma asking him to drag the older Saiyan out.

"Can't you shut it down?"

"He figured out how to disable my controls, I'm working on getting a back channel to the damn thing but until then I can't disable it remotely. He must have damaged something inside the control panel."

"Aw, Bulma, there's got to be another way." he cringes thinking about how pissed off Vegeta will be if he interrupts him in the GR. He was already starting to walk himself though counters and dodges for the blows he knew were coming.

"Get him out of there and I'll buy out the Ramen and Rice buffet on 5th for an entire day just for you even though you were kicked out."

"The all you can eat one?"

"The all you can eat one."

He weighs his options seriously now that he has an excuse. Guilt and worry begin to twist and turn in his stomach. _Even if he uses this as another reason to get mad at me... I can't let him keep doing this to himself._

"I'll have him out in five minutes." He hangs up and presses two fingers to his forehead and focuses on the other only pure Saiyan's Ki.

When he reappears into the crushing gravity he immediately has to jump back to avoid the elbow flying towards his rib cage. Vegeta loses balance and lets out a startled noise. He stops and looks up to face Goku,

"Kakarot, get out of here!" The younger Saiyan doges a sloppy, slow punch. "I didn't fucking invite you here, leave!" 

"Well... Bulma said-" Vegeta throws another clumsy hit.

"I don't care what Bulma said. Get! Out!" As he doges a kick he notices the control panel has been torn apart exposing several frayed sparking wires.

He motions his head to it, "Is that why Bulma can't shut it down?"

"I can't either." He says with a grumble.

"What?! Vegeta! How are you supposed to leave?"

"I'm not!" His step falters and he nearly falls into Goku who catches him by the shoulders. "I'm not" he says more quietly on the verge of unconsciousness.

He sighs heavily, "Let's get you out of here."

Vegeta pushes against him and forcing only himself back, stumbling the whole way, "No. No! Fuck  you!"

"Vegeta..." he takes a step toward him, "don't make me do this."

"Do what!? I'll fuckin-"

It only takes one knock out punch to put him down. Goku picks him up, throws him over his shoulder and transports to Bulma.

"Your delivery ma'am. One Saiyan, out of commission." He considers dropping him at her feet to spite Vegeta, and to spite her a little bit for getting the best of Vegeta, not the pissed-off-all-the-time Vegeta, not the I-hate-myself-for-wanting-you Vegeta, not the I-train-myself-to-death-so-I-can-need-you-less Vegeta. But he thinks better of it because he considers maybe she has seen those sides of him.

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Goku, I'll make sure I come through on my promise." She talks still clicking away on her keyboard.

"Where do you want me to put him?" he looks around the lab which has papers and graphs, and various equipment on every surface.

"Shit. Can you... can you actually take him upstairs? I've got to finish this code for the Gravity Room. If I pause now I'll-"

"Yeah, not a problem." 

"Thanks. I owe you big time!" she calls to him as he walks out of the lab.

He wanders around the house trying to remember the maze that is Capsule Corp. He opens several doors finding only closets, guest rooms and offices. He finds one that looks like a pantry and makes a mental note to not forget that it's the third door on the left from the kitchen.

He finally finds what must be their bedroom. What he assumes to be Bulma's side is messy, her clothes scattered, a few work papers, two books on the night stand... it's a train wreck compared to Vegeta's side which is bare and extremely neat. Nothing unnecessary. Nothing out of place. He drops him unceremoniously onto the bed and takes a minute to appreciate the sweat still glistening on his skin. 

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

He turns to walk out of the room but something grips his wrist and stops him. When he looks back, he sees Vegeta sitting up, eyes struggling to stay open, face barely managing his usual scowl.

"Thanks." He says, voice scratched by fatigue.

"Yeah... well, I would have let you stay in there if it wasn't for Bulma."

"I know."

He frowns trying to figure out what the means, why he thanked him if he knew that or if he knew it wasn't true.

"Tomorrow."

"Vegeta." He let's out a soft scoff,  "That's not why I dragged you out of there." He pulls his wrist from Vegeta's grasp, "Get some rest." and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue uuhg. I find it difficult to write Goku. He's so carefree and naive... but he's also a quick learner and observant... humm... finding a balance there feels almost impossible when the situations get tense. 
> 
> chapter titles are hard too, I gave Vegeta free range with this one, I guess.
> 
> Also, yes, only //4 // chapters left. They may or may not be themed. (They're heavily themed.)


	6. Extenuating Circumstances

Vegeta had been exhausted and probably slightly concussed when he had said what he said. Goku knew better than to take him seriously. So naturally he was not expecting him when he heard the knock at the door interrupting his bickering with Chi Chi about why he's not out sowing the fields.

"It's still too early for radishes, Chi!" He tries to keep reasoning with her but her attention has already turned.

"Well? Are you gonna answer it?"

He huffs and walks towards it. _Vegeta...?_ There's a momentary hesitation before turning the knob but, sure enough, he is greeted by a cross-armed agitated looking Saiyan. _Looking like he's in as good a mood as ever._

"Can I help you?" he asks with genuine curiosity though to Vegeta it sounded uncommonly rude.

"Kakarot." He says with clear annoyance directed solely at Goku and _not a damn thing else in this world_ , "Did you forget about our spar?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, I told you we would spar, today. You didn't disagree."

They both hear Chi Chi click her tongue loudly, then mutter, "Of course."

"Unless I'm interrupting something?" He asks with raised brow look past him at his cross wife.

"No." Goku walks out shutting the door behind him. "We were just... talking."

"I don't want to pull you away from anything that requires your more immediate attention." He says with a taunting curve on the right side of his mouth.

"I said you weren't interrupting. Let's go." He was still trying to figure out the nuances of Vegeta, what he meant when they spoke yesterday and he had the unsettling feeling that he'd never quite figure him out. _He wanted to spar?_

He lets Vegeta lead the way since he seems to know where they're going.

They land not far from Mt Paozu in a heavily forested grove. The sound of running water isn't far off and it's just warm enough for Goku to want to test the waters instead of enter into an exhausting battle.

As he looks around at the closed-in woody environment and frowns, "Vegeta..." he asks doubtfully, "Why did you take us here? This doesn't look like a good area for a s-"

Without warning he is slammed against a tree with Vegeta's teeth scrapping against his neck and hard, powerful, hips grinding on his. He lets out a gasp that is half confused half relieved.

"Then take us somewhere else."

"O-ok" He feels the older saiyan's fingers working on removing his clothing. "Is spar some kind of codeword now?" He smiles to himself.

"Now. Take us somewhere else, now!" he rips off their shirts.

"I'm trying." he pants out without even attempting.

"You're not trying very hard." Vegeta grabs his hand and presses it to his forehead. "Off world. Take us. Now." He feels Goku's legs wrap around him and pull him closer. Vegeta presses his other hand underneath Goku's thigh for support and squeezes. "Ff- Kakarot-" he growls.

"I can't focus when you do that. You have to stop, Vegeta" he tilts his head back against the bark which is slowly being ground away by his shoulders and back. He feels something warm and wet runs along the palm that is trying to push Vegeta's face away from his neck and cracks his eyes open to see Vegeta take his middle and index fingers into his mouth, his tongue between them, with the most obscene expression of carnal lust he's ever seen. He pulls them out only because he wants to see them go back in again. To Goku's disappointment he uses their absence to speak instead.

"You expect me to stop when I have you like this?" he grins as Goku's hand runs from his face down his chest and leans in, "It's been months." The younger Saiyan feels his low whispers against his neck. He can feel the heated desperation racking through the narrower frame as his cheek presses against his own. "You have to transport us. Now."

"You think it's easier for me? Ah, when you let yourself get like this?"  he can feel the trunk beginning to splinter behind him, creaking under the force of their grinding hips and he smiles because he knows it's going to be rougher than usual. Vegeta waited and by now, he has figured out that the longer Vegeta waits, the harder he trains. The harder he trains, the harder he is to stop when he finally breaks. Goku never thought he'd be one for this rough excuse for intimacy, but he's starting to find Vegeta's intensity more and more... alluring.  

"Yes." he admits.

Goku let's out a shuddering breath when he feels Vegeta pull away from him. He closes his eyes and finally finds a moment to focus. He tries to remember where the last planet was they went. He feels Vegeta strip his pants away but pays no attention. He reaches his ki out far away and-

"Ah!" He throws his head back, smashing it into the tree, "OW! Sh-" He's not sure if his head hurts more or the sudden entry, but it doesn't matter because as soon as Vegeta starts thrusting all he can get out are noises of surrender. _So much for getting away._

His fingers find the line of division between the older Saiyan's shoulder blades and trapezius muscles. He feels Vegeta start pounding into him with reckless abandon as soon as he squeezes. He sighs into his shoulder and his legs constrict tighter around his waist. _We aren't going anywhere._

The tree starts cracking and Goku unwraps his legs enough to buckle Vegeta's knees and quickly shift them to the ground before they uproot it completely. He sits on top straddling Vegeta's hips and there's a flash of apprehension on his face as he struggles to figure out a rhythm and start lifting himself up and down, _or should I go back and forth?_ With an almost pained expression from the half second interruption, Vegeta flips them back over and starts pistoning in and out of him again.

"You didn't even let me try, ah, how do you expect me to, ah, learn how to do it like a Saiyan? ah, Isn't that what you, ah, want?" he reaches between them to at least find some relief but Vegeta grips his wrist, first one, then the other, and pins them on either side of his head.

"Is what I want not clear enough right now?" He grunts between strokes.

"V-vegeta, what are you- Iet me-ah" He can't get the words out as he feels the angle change followed shortly by the jarring, hard thrusts of completion. Now suddenly he's laying there with eyes open, mouth ajar and just far enough from completion that he's left not knowing how to continue. He feels Vegeta pull out of him, his chest heaving from the exertion, and moves to stop him, "You're finished?"

He nods weakly still catching his breath.

"But you didn't let me..."  

"I know." he finally looks at Goku in his red, flustered face. He puts on his typical smirks and dips his face back down towards Goku's chest and lets his nose ghost the center line down towards his abdominals.

He feels Goku prop himself up on his elbows and Vegeta returns his gaze to him only to be met by a face upset with betrayal and that _infuriating_ pout.

"What?" He asks with more bite than he should because he feels unexpectedly and unnecessarily put off by Goku's sudden change in mood.

"You're going to punish me for something that's _your_ fault?"

"What's my fault? and how am I punishing you?" he scrutinizes Goku's face trying to figure out where he got an idea like that, then it clicks,"Kakarot, you idiot." He shakes his head. "Tell me. What do you think I'm about to do?"

He grumbles and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Leave me like this" he gestures to his achingly hard member which is so, so painfully close to Vegeta's touch, "and tell me to 'figure it out' when I complain about it." he tries his best to imitate the Saiyan's grumpy attitude.

He's not sure he's ever heard a more offensive assumption about himself from the other Saiyan, "When have I ever done something like that? When, since we started this, have I ever just left you to 'figure it out?'" he can't help the near scolding tone.

The younger Saiyan shrugs and looks away embarrassed.  

He lets out a short laugh accepting the shy wordless apology, "Kakarot... I was going to teach you something.... since you asked so... _nicely_." He leans in and lets a warm growl echo from his chest through his bared smiling teeth.

"You're... not mad at me?"

"Nomore than usual, Kakarot." He begins working his way back down, teeth gently gliding and nipping at taught muscle. "Should I be?"

"We're... we never left. We're still on Earth."

He pauses and involuntarily shifts his gaze to their surroundings, then quickly back to the sweat drenched body less than an inch away that he had just been happily caressing with his canines. His brain is still clicking together; trying to process why he hadn't realized... or he maybe hadn't cared.... trying to figure out if he cares now... or more importantly how he lost control... how Kakarot could make him weaken on his resolve. He suppresses the confused rage that flashes through him, the urge to hold his own lack of discipline against the other Saiyan.

"My conditions still apply." he forces out after a moment of silence that was quickly turning his thoughts towards the self depreciative. "Exceptions are... expected in some cases and it's not like anyone... interrupts... our spars anymore." He cuts himself off by pressing on with what he had originally intended to do. "Just shut up, Kakarot, do you want to learn something useful or not?"

Goku nods with a curious smile,

"I expect you to to be able to do this as well as I do once I've finished." He looks at him seriously then opens his mouth. Goku thinks he's going to say more until he starts running his tongue along the underside of his shaft and suddenly his only worry is that he'll come the instant he feels the warm slick contact. A tremor runs through his body as the tip of his tongue runs over a particularly sensitive spot.

"I'm guessing no ones ever done this for you, have they?"

"Ah, no." he says head leaned back, eyes closed. "Never."

"Don't pull my hair" he only half teases "or I won't do it again. I'm not some whore you can maneuver around."

"Uh-huh"

He wraps his hand around the base and his mouth around the tip. His tongue begins to swirl around the head. He thinks he heard Goku use profanity for the first time but he's not sure so he pushes his mouth further and further down, trying to get him to say it again, until he feels a hand whip to the back of his head and clutch a fistful of his hair. He pauses then lets the hums of laughter rumble in his throat as he feels Goku shakily, release his grip in favor of attempting gently pressing him down. _Well, he's not pulling._

"Ah, Vegeta" He feels his body turn to mush as Vegeta starts bobbing up and down, hollowing out his cheeks with each surge upwards. The older Saiyan squeezes the base a little harder and begins to deliver slow twisting stokes in rhythm with his mouth eliciting a deep moan from Goku that encourages him to go a little faster.

He can feel the muscles in Goku's thigh tensing, he traces up the ridges of his stomach with his free hand and rakes his finger tips them down his side. He can see out of the corner of his eye Goku's free hand pulling up the grass as he sighs. He feels him begin to arch his back, bucking his hips softly into his mouth. _He's not even going to last long enough for me to-_

He feels Goku stiffen underneath him and the sudden warm taste of salt fills his mouth. He waits for him to finish completely before leaning back and spiting in to the grass beside them.

"Wow." He says still reeling. "That... that was... the best.... I- Vegeta..." He exhales loudly with appreciation.

"Hn." he wipes his mouth on his forearm. "Good. You get the idea, then." He gets up, finds his clothes and starts walking towards the sound of water. Goku watches him for a moment before following suit with a grin.

 _The conditions still apply_ , he had said. Though Goku knows they apply a little less now than they did before. They still _try_ to make it off planet, but sometimes, maybe more and more often... extenuating circumstances... may permit exceptions... and Goku continues to insist, to Vegeta's chagrin because he knows the idiot is right, he can't be held accountable for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Vegeta. You're hopeless. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a minute. Having a hard time figuring out how it needs to be written, sequence of events wise... which is unfortunate because the two after that are almost completely written. but it has to go in order. Sorry :(


	7. Caught

She has known for several weeks. She has known despite kissing Vegeta goodbye for 'training.' She has known despite letting Goku come over and eat at her table. Even now as she lets her husband lay between her soft thighs and lap at her even softer folds, she knows.  
  
She had been furious at first. She went through three packs of cigarettes as she replayed the footage from her arrogant prince's personal pressurized sanctuary over and over again. All she wanted had been to see how he was managing with some of the newer updates. His short responses weren't always enough for improvements.  
  
Seeing the other Saiyan suddenly IT in there mid-routine was no surprise. She would have wound past the ensuing argument but it made her chuckle. The promise of seeing her short angry little prince try to intimidate Goku out of his personal space convinced her to watch a little longer. The rest happened so quickly she was sure she missed something. Suddenly he wasn't yelling at him, he was... _bending him over?_ and then he was... _oh my god he's fucking him._ With a ferocity she was all too familiar with.  
  
She couldn't help it. She went back further, she went through all of it and found more. Not much more but it didn't matter how many times it had been. The pain was exponential. _Where else had they...? How long has this been going on?_   She had so many questions and too much emotion to try and answer them. She smoked so much so fast a stray lab assistant would have thought she was trying to get cancer that day. By the end of the footage, on her hundredth replay of a brutal fight turning into an even more brutal battle for dominance that Goku eventually concedes, she still wanted to smoke ten more packs. No, she wanted to scream at him until her voice gave up, she wanted to bang her fists against him until they were too broken to move and all the while asking him _why, why, why, why, why would you do this to me?!_

"How could you do this to us?" Her question comes through tear soaked lips. She wasn't even sure who she was angrier at. Her husband or her had-been best friend.

Bulma was a passionate woman. But she was also a smart woman. She empties out the ash tray, dries her tears, and takes the time to calm down in order to approach this rationally before marching up to him and throwing her wedding ring at him; kicking him to the proverbial curb which in their case would likely be a space ship. She still had her half-Saiyan son to think about... She still had herself to think about.... and Vegeta... _how does he continue to walk around like everything was fine...?_

She couldn't understand how this was happening when nothing had changed between them. Well, things had _changed_ but he still lived with her. Shared a bed with her. Talked with her. Enjoyed her. Indulged her. Loved her. At least... It had felt as though he had.  

A painful memory lights up in her mind and pushes her impending orgasm a little further off. She remembers while sucking in a shuttering breath that although they've been intimate they haven't had _sex_ since he came back that afternoon _and nearly-_ It had taken months simply to get back to this point. Her teeth find her bottom lip and catch it while her brows furrow with guilt and concentration on the expert motions of his tongue. She wonders if that's why it started.

She knows he loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. But at some point he couldn't have her the way he wanted, the way he needed. _So, he found the satisfaction I can't give him somewhere else..._ She supposes she can forgive wants... and needs... _he is alien after all and I'm not getting any younger._ But what about the first part? Did he still love her? She looks down at him and runs her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp drawing a deep velvety purring sound from him and suddenly she finds it difficult, despite seeing the raw evidence, to doubt his loyalty to her.

Still, she decides to test her husband. If he fails she would confront him. They would argue. She would cry and he would leave. If he passed... she smiled, her chest rising and falling more slowly now after coming down, then she will forgive him. He crawls up towards her still licking his lips and brushes some of her hair away from her damp face before leaning in to kiss her.

She runs a finger down the side of his face and neck. She holds his attention with her irresistible sky blue eyes. "I want another baby." She says it quietly with a smile shimmering on the edges of her lips.

He starts and pulls back giving her a perfect view of it. The fear in his eyes. Nearly two years and he's still terrified to touch her for his own satisfaction. She expected that. He hasn't failed yet.

The night is long and quiet but eventually he gains the courage to whisper her name, his stomach twisting into knots with each passing moment.

"I trust you. It's been long enough. I trust you." She kisses his nose with each purse of her murmuring lips, "I want you. I want another baby with you."

 _Stupid woman, you trusted me last time too._ But he can't find it in himself to resist her. "Ok" he replies with his lips now against her ear.

He passes. She would have to confront the other Saiyan at some point. He was the one bending over for Vegeta after all. She would make sure he knew exactly where he stood.  
 

\-----------

  
Goku grinds his teeth with irritation at his own thoughts. He is troubled, unreasonably and unexpectedly so, because he recently figured out that Vegeta is sleeping with his wife again. It bothers him. It bothers him that it bothers him; the knowledge that Vegeta is finding satisfaction somewhere else. It bugs him that he can smell her on him. Her sickeningly sweet perfume and strawberry shampoo. He is unfamiliar with this feeling and he doesn't understand what it tells him about his relationship with Vegeta. _What does it matter what he does with his wife?_ It doesn't, she's his wife _but why does that mean he had to stop doing it with me!?_

He waits and waits but Vegeta doesn't show signs of breaking. When Goku tries to ask for more he laughs in his face and says, "No" _like it's so damn easy for him._ And it must be because they only spar now. They only train. More often alone than with each other. And everything has suddenly gone back to the way it was.

He thinks though, it's only a matter of time because she can't satisfy him the way he can. _It's not like she can go Super Saiyan when you're feeling reckless._ It's those thoughts that give him some peace of mind when he sees her walking around four months pregnant now, just waving her happiness in his face, like she can satisfy Vegeta better than him. Like she won. In the end, he's right. Vegeta does break. His wife is probably getting more fragile by the day in her condition Goku observes inwardly.

Goku was only over to drop off his smallest son at Capsule Corps to play with Trunks and give Chi Chi a break when Vegeta casually mentions it would be the perfect day for a spar. He wants to refuse out of spite. _Why are you the only one allowed to call the shots?_ _There's two of us!_ The feeling is fleeting. He wants Vegeta more than he wants revenge. So he sits down at the table and joins him for lunch before breaking off to space.

Trunks and Goten zoom past the kitchen down the hall. There's a distant sound of something shattering and Bulma throws a look to her husband that has him rolling his eyes and standing up to go investigate the possible cause of such a noise.

"It was probably Kakarot's brat." He mutters as he leaves the room.

"Probably was." Goku can't help adding through a full mouth.

"Goku" He looks up at Bulma with a smile that quickly disappears once he sees the look on her face. She looked like a snake that after stalking quietly through the tall grasses finally revealed itself to a cornered prey. Confident, venomous and deadly.

"It's been too long since we've talked, just you and I. We used to do that all the time, remember? All the adventures we had together?"

He swallows, "Yes..." and cocks his head slowly trying to figure out where this is going.

"I remember when you were just a back woods kid with a tail. Where have all the years gone?" She leans back with a warm cup of coffee in her hands.

"Heh. Yeah. They sure do flew by. I think Goten will start school next year..."

"They grow up so fast." she blows the steam away and takes a slow sip without breaking eye contact.

"They...do." He instinctively reaches his hand behind his head. It's a dead give away. He's starting to get nervous and she finally closes her eyes with a satisfied smile. She knows she has him right where she wants him.

"Probably wouldn't kill you to spend more time with your kids, would it?"

"Ha ha... Bulma-"

"Instead of training with my husband."

Something about the look on her face, he knows he's being lured into a trap. "I- well... you know how seriously we take... training."

"Yeah? Training for what? A career in pornography? Goku, don't try to play this game with me. I know."

His heart drops through him and there's a long uncomfortable pause, "How-"

"I'm a genius Goku, that should be enough, but if you must know you two should stop fucking each other in the Gravity Chamber that I built! ...It has a surveillance system!"

He cringes at both her language and the humiliation of being caught on tape. He braces for the yelling, screaming, banging her fists on the table like he would have expected her too. It never comes. She sits there stone faced and self assured, sipping calmly on her coffee.

"You're not... mad?"

She laughs dryly "Oh, no, trust me Goku. I'm pissed. But that doesn't matter. I can't stop you. You're Saiyans. No one can stop you. You two are going to do whatever you want, aren't you?"

He's never felt so cornered and so powerful at the same time. She was right. They would. He nods cautiously.

"I figured. So, let me break something down for you. What ever you think you have with him, you don't." They both turn their heads to the sound of something crashing in the other room. _Damn._ She had a whole speech ready, but it looked like she wouldn't have the time today, so she shortened it to four more words. "You don't have him." and just like that their friendship which had been slowly tapering towards acquaintanceship abruptly halted.

He opens his mouth to respond then closes it again as Vegeta walks back in the room holding the collars of two small trouble making children with sour looks on their faces.

He was going to make some smart remark about how Kakarot's runt started it but the strangely silent moment he just walked in makes him reconsider. It is rare that his wife is so quiet and even rarer that Goku isn't shameless dumping food into his body.

"What were you talking about?" He let's go of the two halves to a whole problem.

Bulma's eyes shine brightly at her husband, "Goku was just suggesting what a great idea it would be for you two to bring Trunks and Goten along on your training today. I'm sure they could use a chance to burn off all that energy." Goten and Trunks' faces light up. Vegeta is too distracted by his own shock to try and stop them from bouncing off the walls nearly pissing themselves with joy.

"Wh- you did?" The look he gives to Goku says nothing short of ' _why the fuck would you suggest something like that?'_

"Yes." Goku forces out a response.

"It would give me and my parents a few hours of peace and quiet finally..." She stands up and stretches her back, emphasizing the gentle curve that is just starting to show. "I could really use a break, Vegeta." She can see him melting under her gaze and knows he won't argue with her now.

He turns his attention to the two half Saiyans who are running wild around the kitchen exploding with various excited exclamations. "Sure... we can bring them..." And that was how they ended up getting cockblocked by their kids with Vegeta holding Goku fully responsible for it. It took six hours to finally train the two tiny hellions into exhaustion. The next stop, naturally, was to look for a place in a busy alien metropolis with familiar food capable of feeding four unruly Saiyan appetites.

"So tell me Kakarot, the curiosity is eating at me, why did you suggest bringing our children? Not that it didn't end up being good training..." He looks up towards Trunks who has passed out on his shoulders, his head resting on Vegeta's pushing his normally neat pointed spikes in different directions. "But it wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested we spar."

He inhales deeply. He tries to think of a good answer that Vegeta won't immediately call him on but he's never been particularly adept at lying. He's lucky Chi Chi never bothered questioning him about where he goes and has remained perfectly content with being irritated about an answer as simple as 'training.' The words just fall out of him like a guilty confession.

"I didn't... She knows."

"What do you mean she knows?" _If you're saying what I think you're sayin-_

"I mean she, your wife, Bulma, knows about our 'training.'"

He stops and pushes Goku's shoulder so they're face to face. "What?! You told my WIFE?!" He struggles to keep his voice down and barely manages to silence himself when he remembers his sleeping son.

"No. She already knew." Goku continues walking and keeps his eyes on the strange array of shops trying his best to have more interest in food than in continuing this argument.

"How?! How could she have known?" he threatens him with a look. _If our kids weren't here right now-!_

"Cameras. In the gravity room." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Vegeta's posture drop and whatever quip he had lined up get shamed into silence. "Yeah, now who's the idiot?"

"It's still you!" he snaps back. "Fuck. How long has she known?"

"I don't know, V, I didn't ask." He stops in front of a place that looks fairly promising with enormous steaming drums of what look like noodles out front.

"Why not? Tch! Why do I even bother? Just fuck me and my conditions. I'm sure you'd love that." He didn't say it loudly. Just loud enough to try and earn a stern look from Goku assuring him that he'd pissed him off. And that is exactly the response he thinks he gets until he hears someone quietly mutter, "Fuck." His ear twitches with uncertainty. _Who-_ He turns his head and sees Goten staring at him with a wide smile and Goku looking like he was about to have a stroke. Goten had woken up and clearly signaled to them that their conversation was now over. He would have to deal with the knowledge that Bulma knows and didn't try to kill him at another point in time.

"Goten?" He looks up as his son who is now repeating the word over and over again. "Goten, stop saying that! Goten-"

"Why?" Goten was now bouncing up and down on Goku's shoulders, with one of his tiny hands curled into Goku's spikes. Vegeta scoffs at the glaring similarities between him and his son and it gives him a terribly entertaining idea to get back at Goku for something he knows isn't really his fault.

"It's a ba-"

"Goten." The gruff voice catches his attention more immediately.

"Ya?"

"Do you want me to teach you more Saiyan words?"

"It's a Saiyan word?!" his mouth drops and Vegeta nods with a grin.

"No! Goten, it's not Saiyan-!"

"How can you deny him? Your son is clearly a natural with the language."

"Vegeta, don't you da-"

"Goten, say 'Fuck you, Kakarot.'"

And he does. Gleeful grin and all. His small feet bumping against Goku's chest with excitement.

"Vegeta! Why - Ahg! You are so-! What is wrong with you?" He lifts his son off his shoulders and sets him on the ground. He kneels in front of him to scold him gently about 'Saiyan' language.

He nods at his father and falls quiet for a few moments reflecting on the new information he has received. Some words... are bad... and those words... are Saiyan? It doesn't make much sense but he nods and goes along with it because he knows that's what he's supposed to do. As he is lifted back up to his shoulders he turns his head and quietly whispers to Vegeta who follows behind them into the restaurant, "Fuck you, Kakarot."

"Perfect." He mouths back with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the Bulma characterization feels off... it's alright tho, she's really not that important.
> 
> Thought i was going to work on sofsos all weekend but did this one instead. This fic keeps happening every time I sit down to write.


	8. I've Never Been Much of a Rule Follower Anyway

When they appear at Capsule Corp Chi Chi is still trying to straighten his tie and muss his hair. He puts up with it and lets her continue to fix his stuffy attire until she deems him ready. Goten has already bolted inside shouting Trunks' name and he knows he probably won't see him again until he's broken something or eaten himself into a food coma. _...That actually sounds pretty good right about now._ She at long last approves him for public display and takes his elbow to guide him inside.

  
He's not sure if it's to keep up appearances or because she wants to torture him, but just as she has every year, Bulma sent them an invite to the annual holiday bash. He couldn't give his wife a decent reason why they shouldn't go. So there they are, rubbing elbows and enjoying festivities with people he doesn't know and has nothing in common with. Bulma greets his wife warmly, cordially, with a tiny blue half Saiyan in her arms whom Chi Chi immediately starts cooing over.

  
"Oh is this her? She's adorable! A beautiful baby with blue hair just like her mother..." Bulma silently side eyes Goku as he uses the chance to slip away and try to beeline it for the buffet table where he is quite content to spend the rest of the night. He takes a moment to appreciate the expensive and aromatic food spread before digging in with familiar fashion. He only gets about half way through a roast when he sees two hands slam down on the opposite side of the table. He looks up slowly and sees a black button up with the top three buttons undone revealing an even blacker t-shirt. His gaze travels up a little further to meet fiery black eyes lined by furrowing black brows and black flame-swept hair.

  
"Hey, Vegeta." He finishes chewing and tries not to think about how the last several times they've seen each other resulted in arguments about why they aren't seeing each other. Vegeta never says explicitly why but Goku has figured out that it has something to do with Bulma. He can't win against her, she doesn't fight with fists. And now a small hurting voice in the back of his mind is beginning to believe whatever they had was as good as dead now that she knew.

Vegeta stares at him with something implacebly dark in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"I don't remember saying you could come." He growls threateningly.

"Bulma invited me and my family."

"B-" he whips his head towards his wife and glares at her then re centers his narrowed eyes on the home invader, _"I_ don't want you here."

"Too bad. You're stuck with it."

He slams his hands on the table again, "I won't repeat myself!" Goku swallows the food in his mouth, sets down what he was working on, stands up full height and leans over the other Saiyan who is now half way across the table and has to tilt his head a little further than is comfortable in order to keep eye contact.

"And I said, too bad. It's not your decision this time."

Vegeta grips his tie and pulls him down eye level and snarls in his face before pushing him away.

And then he's gone. Goku sits back down like nothing happened and continues eating, trying to bury any signs of distress in a mountain of sweets.

Eventually he feels social enough to catch up with Yamacha and Krillin for half an hour, they keep trying to give him beers and he keeps declining. Vegeta's aggressive confrontation has had him on edge and unusually alert. He can still sense his ki. It feels so close, but every time he thinks he's behind him he turns and finds no one.

Several hours later the speeches are over, the showcases are mostly finished, the music is quieter and people are starting to fall asleep or see themselves out. Goku is slumped on the couch next to a passed-out Yamcha counting the seconds until Chi Chi is ready to go home. There is a commotion at the entrance involving a ruckus of laughter. He turns his head to see what was so funny. It was nothing more than bad moment to let his guard down.

  
Something grips is collar and pulls him, no, it drags him quickly through glass sliding doors on the other side of the room. He is dropped onto a concrete patio and looks up at Vegeta who is already walking away into the darkness.

"What the he-"

"I want to spar." He hears the gruff voice echo back at him.

He picks himself up. "Right now? Vegeta... No."

He sees piercing eyes glaring back at him from the darkness and white teeth glinting in a crooked frown. "What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to spar you. I'm not going to fight you, I'm not going to _anything_ you until yo-"

A fist comes at him from the shadows. It is hard and heavy but telegraphed and sloppy. He blocks it _. A little too easily_ he thinks. Then a kick. And he blocks that too. He cracks a genuine smile for the first time that evening as he follows the shadow eclipsed Saiyan further into the darkness blocking everything thrown at him.

He hears a frustrated snarl and then feels something hard wrap itself around his legs and take him to the ground. The warm narrow body straddles him and tries one last time to strike. The fist lands in the palm of Goku's hand and is pressed back towards it's owner. Goku sits up until they're almost nose to nose, Vegeta's hand still prisoner to his own.

"I said no."

"Tch."

Goku feels the offending limb relax and he lets go. He starts to push Vegeta off of him until he feels something warm and wet against his neck, Goku stops as he feels it travels up by his ear. He relaxes and lets out a noise he wishes he hadn't. Vegeta pauses to say something, presumably something self assured, something about how victory was now his, and it is only then that Goku realizes what's going on because as soon as Vegeta opens his mouth, he can smell it.

"You're- drunk? Are you drunk?"

Whatever Vegeta was going to say is gone and he takes a defensive tone, "What? No. I don't get _drunk_. Saiyans don't get _drunk._ " Vegeta doesn't move from his lap, but he does try to hide his symptoms. He closes his mouth and looks away darting his eyes anywhere except to Goku's amused but accusing expression.

"I can't believe it."

"What!?" he barks with no threat of bite.

Goku flops back down on the ground and says with a smile, "You suck so much at fighting when you're drunk. You can't even land a single hit."

He feels two hands run up under his shirt, "I do not _suck_ at _fighting_ in any condition. But-" He feels Vegeta's face dip towards the button of his slacks and begin to pull at it with his teeth. "I do s-

"Wait- stop."

Vegeta stops and waits but nothing comes, "What?"

"I don't want to do this."

He runs one of his hands along the inside of Goku's thigh up until he finds his groin and the obvious sings of arousal. "I don't believe you."

He pulls Vegeta's hand away and then the rest of him. "Stop. Look at where we are." Vegeta lifts his head and slowly looks around. "Look how close we are to getting caught, do you know how many of our friends-"

" _Your_ friends."

"Both of our families are inside!"

"My wife already knows."

"Mine doesn't!"

"I don't care about your wife."

"Well, I do!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"You really don't care about anything , do you!?" he looks towards the people inside, the figures he can see on the other side of the glass doors just a few meters away and lowers his voice, "And, kami, V, what is- what do you expect from me?! When you do this? Are you the only one who's allowed to say no? When all you do is make me wait until _you_ decide _yo_ u want to? And half the time you still back down!" his fingers nearly shake with frustration as he pulls them through hisown disheveled spikes, "I can't- I can't do this! I can't keep waiting for you to break down, I can't deal with you like this all the time. Never knowing if you're going to fight me or-"

"fuck you?" he smirks. "And what would you rather do? leave everything to go live on some moon somewhere? Hm? So you can have me all to yourself all the time?" His hand edges back to Goku's hips.

"No, but-"

"You can't have whatever it is that you want. Deal with what you get." he slurs, his mouth is back at his neck and he tries to start pulling Goku's shirt apart, "It was never going to work any other way. I thought I made that clear from the beginning."  
  
Goku grips his wrists and pulls them away from his shirt, though it hardly matters, almost all the buttons are gone now, "I don't want the stupid moon Vegeta! I just want to have more say! It's all you. You you you you you! Like you're the only one in this relationship-"

"It's not a _relationship_ , Kakarot."

"What?!" He stands up and leaves the other Saiyan in the grass. "Then what is it? what are w-"

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's... just fucking? Like I've told you a thousand fucking times."

"Then why do you keep coming back? Why do you keep breaking all your rules? Why did you stalk me all night and drag me out here risking EVERYTHING you claim to care about if it's just... 'fucking'?" The word alone tastes terrible in his mouth and he knows it's a damned lie.

He hesitates, "I- because it... feels good." His intoxicated mind is starting to realize his logic isn't holding up and that's a scary thing when you're arguing with Goku.

"Oh, because it feels good? That's a reason? Well punching you in the face feels good too, so maybe I'll do that when EVER I FEEL LIKE IT!" And he does. He slams his fist in to the kneeling Saiyan's temple with more anger than power. Vegeta manages to catch himself and gets up, wobbling, with a Ki blast in one hand while the other grabs at the already devastated collar of Goku's shirt. Goku responds in kind with his own ball of anger cocked and ready knowing he's going to win, he's going to win without breaking a sweat.

The sliding glass doors open and they are interrupted by Chi Chi's voice.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" She giggles when she sees them, only two glasses deep but definitely feeling it, thinking something along the lines of 'how typical- those Saiyans! Always looking for trouble.', "Goku~ It's getting late, Goten's already fallen asleep."

The only light illuminating his face disappears and with a grumble Vegeta walks inside steering very clear of Chi Chi.

Goku approaches his wife with a half smile. Not sure if he's thankful or regretful that she interrupted.

 

  
\------------------------

 

  
It was a strange message. Especially at three in the morning. Especially since they had made a clear point to avoid each other for the last several weeks. Especially since he wasn't sure what it meant.

  
Vegeta 0332

"Want to punch me in the face?"

  
  
His first thought was _No. I want to go back to sleep._ But he couldn't. The words circled around his head and pulled him further and further away from any peace of mind he had managed to find lately. Vegeta was often cryptic and difficult to understand. Goku was usually wrong when he thought he knew what he was saying, but he couldn't push away the feeling that this was nothing short of an apology by asking permission. He second guesses himself because it's hard to trust those around the other Saiyan. _Feelings._

  
Vegeta 0338

I want to show you something, off world. You can punch me as hard as you want after.

Goku 0335

ur going 2 regret saying that

 

Vegeta 0335

I highly doubt it.

Be at Capsule Corp at dawn. We're taking a ship.

Pack for three days.

 

  
\-------------------------

 

  
Vegeta all but pushes him through the door of the ship which was still hissing open when he appears. Goku complains but is silenced by Vegeta's apparent hastiness to shove him into a chair. The engine starts and the ship is in the air within two minutes.

"What are you in such a hurry for? We have three days."

"It's a long journey!" He snipes.

"You'd think you were stealing a ship or something-"

"No! .... she just... thinks I'm... going alone."

Goku swallows any sharp feelings he has about his behavior and slowly comes to terms with the weight of what he'd just admitted. He distracts himself from the heaviness of Vegeta's statement by watching with interest as the older Saiyan handles the tiny craft through the turbulent first few layers of the atmosphere and sets them on a course he can trust to the auto pilot. As Vegeta begins to give up his controls to a familiar feminine voiced ship AI, Goku, who stood up as soon as he was able and rested crossed forearms on the back of the pilots chair, looks down at Vegeta.

"I didn't know you could pilot a ship."

"With only one mind like Bulma's among its residents your planet's technology is still somewhat archaic, but yes. I can manage. Stop leaning on the head rest, I can feel you breathing down my neck."

He shifts annoyed by Vegeta's insistence on being... _Vegeta_... even when they're alone. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you think? The main cabin is a make shift gravity chamber. We're going to train until we land." Goku looks behind himself at the sparsely furnished tiled quarterdeck.

"Where are we going?"

"A place I've been before."

He blanches, _Great_. Vegeta notices his distaste for the answer. "What now?"

"I don't know what I expected, but visiting one of your old slaughter grounds to battle it out for a day wasn't...."

"It's not- that's not the only thing I did! I traveled all over the galaxy you numskull and not every mission was a purge, I mean- they were but- I wasn't always on mission! I found other things to do with my down time."

"Like what?"

"Like go to backwater mudballs and murder the natives!" He gets up and throws a small bag of extra clothes and whatever else at him "Put this away and stop asking questions."

Vegeta walks over to the wall mounted control panel and starts fiddling with the pressure conditions. As Goku walks towards the back of the cabin where a sliding door whirs open, he has the nagging suspicion Vegeta's going to force them to make the most of of the GR and it would be a mistake to bring up any of their previous 'conversations.'

He walks into a cramped bedroom with two bunks and a small basic bathroom between them. He absently wonders if they'll share the room or if Vegeta will make some excuse to sleep in the main cabin.

As it would turn out, neither would make much use of the room. Or the beds.

 

Goku wakes up on a cold floor to the sound of a soft even beeping letting them know they're within the airspace of their destination. He would have been shivering if not for the warm body draped across his chest. He is not sure if all the aches and pains are from the long punishing hours of exhausting torture Vegeta calls 'training' or what came after. He looks down at the other Saiyan and sees his brows knotted by irritation even in sleep. Goku's lip quirks with the shadow of a smile and he threads his fingers through the coarse spikes of hair feathering his chest and neck.

Vegeta wakes at the touch with a soft but sudden inhale and Goku removes his fingers as Vegeta raises his head to speak.

"We're here."

\------------------------

  
  
Vegeta is laughing at him because Goku can't stop 'wowing' over the sights and smells. They walk down the streets of a planet sized market jam packed full of more food than Goku's ever seen in his life. He bubbles with questions about 'what this is?,' 'what does that taste like?,' and most often, 'what is that smeelllll?'

His nose is in the air and he keeps trying to follow it to various street carts peddling... a string of words he's never heard in his life, and Vegeta has to keep taking his hands out of his pockets to pull on Goku's arm and keep him on course.

"Stop getting distracted. We're going somewhere specific... if it's still here." They wind their way through neon lit alleyways alive with the sounds of cooking until they finally arrive at a shabby looking shop in a rougher area of town.

Looks can be deceiving. The inside is decadent and rich in savory aromas. As soon as they step in a slight red skinned alien with yellow freckles stares at Vegeta. Then it looks at three pictures on the wall behind it. Then back at Vegeta. The alien scurries away as fast as it can manage.

"Oh good. They remember me."

They wait to be seated and Goku notices the three pictures. There's one of Vegeta, one of Napa and one of Raditz all next to each other in a neat row beneath bold red lettering. They all look like they're growling or snarling, they have blood on their faces, and matted hair- except for Napa. They looked terrifying. He can't read the wording above it but he imagines it doesn't say "Welcome."

"Vegeta... I think they're scared of you."

"I should hope so. I burned half the place down last time."

"Wh-why?!"

"Does that really surprise you? ...I don't remember."

A sharply dressed barely humanoid looking creature with several beady black eyes comes running out with the red skinned alien in tow. He bows to Vegeta and Goku uttering something in a foreign tongue.

Vegeta responds with his trademark smirk in the same language and they are led to what was clearly the finer part of the establishment. Thicker softer linens on the tables, the carpeting was plush and red, low lighting coming from extravagant fixtures in the ceiling. They are seated next to each other in the middle of the longest table in the room. A few other patrons lift their heads with fearful expressions. One table in a far corner gets up and leaves making Goku feel strange and uncomfortable.

  
The staff looks terrified as Vegeta speaks to them. He frowns as he begins to realize that it hardly matters whether or not Vegeta _asks_ him about _anything_. He's still manages to control everything in order to get what he wants. He controls where they go, what they do, what they eat, when they f- There's no choice. Everything goes Vegeta's way. It bothers him most of all that he's always able to convince him that it's what Goku wants too. It bothers him that he's right.

The feelings of apprehension melt away as food starts being piled on their table from end to end and Goku is sure that too is part of Vegeta's plan. It doesn't matter. Questions pour out of the younger Saiyan regardless and Vegeta begins to point out certain things as sweet or savory or bitter or simply 'just eat it, it's fucking delicious.' The majority of what is placed in front of them with alarming speed are different types of raw meats Goku has never had the pleasure of eating before. He hasn't eaten at all since they departed from Earth and it shows. Anyone left in the restaurant who had found it possible to ignore them before had their focus quickly readjusted towards their table.

He reaches for something stringy and purple in a small circular dish but Vegeta stops him.

"Don't eat that one."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what it does to other species, but for Saiyans, it's... it's like a stimulant."

"Like coffee?"

"Yeah, sure Kakarot. Like coffee."

"Then why shouldn't I eat it?"

"Because! it will make you-"

"I like coffee." He takes the bowl from Vegeta's hands.

"Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!" he mocks his coarse irritable voice.

"What are you doing!?"

"Nothing you haven't tried to do." he raises it to his mouth and can see a vein pulse on Vegeta's temple. "Maybe I want to make the bad decisions sometimes."

The older Saiyan launches himself towards the bowl and tries to wrestle it from his grip. They roll to the ground but Goku still manages to dump the entire thing into his mouth. Vegeta's hands go from the bowl to wrapping around his neck.

"Spit it out! Spit it out! What are you doing!?" he knocks Goku's head against the floor.

He swallows in several tear filled gulps despite the pressure along his trachea.

"You idiot!" He takes the bowl and smashes it on the floor.

Goku grins, showing him his teeth and starts laughing. "I guess you'll just have to deal with what you get."

Vegeta lets out an angry growl and delivers a solid bruising punch to the cheek. The ensuing brawl knocks most of the food off the table and elicits several frightened shouts from other guests, who try to flee the room.

A few dodged ki blasts shatter glass and Goku slams Vegeta onto the table. He pauses. He feels his heart start thumping harder and louder until he can feel it in his head. His vision gets sharper, his want to control  _something_ hardens into a need. His skin starts to crawl as his breathing echos in his ears.

Vegeta's eyes widen with an acute sense of panic. He recognizes what has just happened.

"Kakarot, wait- You don't-" But Goku is already tearing their clothes to shreds. "Ka-" Goku lifts himself on top of the table and straddles him. "We're in public, Kakarot!"

"That didn't seem to bother you last time." his words blur together and he feels a growing desire to  _win._ "There's not even anyone we know here." He looks around with wild eyes at the few people still cowering in the room.

He has a trouble focusing but he is determined to position himself right. The initial thrust down to make hips touch hips cracks the table. The second one brings them to the floor. He feels Vegeta's half-hearted resistance begin to dissolve into indulgence. The younger Saiyan lets out a deep cathartic sigh. He has won. They are going to do it _his_ way.

He starts fast, he hits hard and he doesn't slow down. He's going to ware on Vegeta's biggest strength, endurance, by using his own, intensity. He stops Vegeta from grabbing his hips. He stops him from clutching his back, his shoulders, his neck. He holds Vegeta's hands in front of his chest and continues driving himself back on to him. He is in control and now Vegeta is breaking down on his terms.

He feels him trying to buck into him, trying to disrupt his pace, trying to come, so he stops. He clamps his thighs tight to Vegeta's waist and rib cage and sits completely still on top of him, scowling down at the older Saiyan.

"Ah, Kakarot- what- what are you doing?" He weakly tries thrusting up finding no satisfaction. "I was so-"

"I know." He watches the older Saiyan's face twist with the torture that is being so close and so unable to find it. His heart is beating a thousand miles per hour and he has to hear him say it. His skin burns with the need to hear him say it. He will win this fight.

"Ah- Kakarot- just- I want- Fuck." he mutters with crumpled brows over shut eyes trying again to thrust his hips, even though he is already as deep as he can go.

"You want who?" As Vegeta cracks open his eyes to watch the sweat pour down the body of the younger Saiyan, Goku can see him visibly breaking down. "I asked you a question."

Vegeta throws his head back, "Ah, fuck, Kakarot! You! I want you! Let me fuck- Ah! Please!"

No punch to the face could feel as good as hearing that. He smiles and continues to remain still, except for his hand, which he uses to finish himself instead, letting Vegeta feel his body tighten around him over and over again as he comes. He feels the older Saiyan writhing letting out pained desperate noises underneath him as his hands, which are finally let free, find deep bruising purchase on Goku's ass.

It only takes three hard thrusts before Goku feels warmth spilling inside of him and the last glows of orgasm echo through his body. The come down is hard and fast as Goku quickly lets go of the need to take what he wants and passes out. Vegeta carries him back to the ship grumbling the entire way there, but inwardly delirious with desire over Goku's newly discovered latent abilities.

Once he awakens Goku is tasked, despite his miserable hangover, to stock the ship with as much exotic food as they can manage, with the exception of the last thing he ate, before returning to Earth.

But everything was different now. Everything was better. Vegeta was his now more than ever even if he didn't show it. _Take that, Bulma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, sorry this took forever. uhg. had trouble with their dialogue.
> 
> I feel like power bottom goku is super rare. With... good reason perhaps. It's definitely doesn't seem to work in with his usual characterization. Eh, I tried to make it work


	9. Abrupt. Unhappy. Ending.

It was the last time they would see each other like this.

  
He had taken the mission not because there was any training value whatsoever but because apparently the animals the poachers were hunting to extinction were extraordinarily delicious and the planet itself was famous for its beauty. It took longer than usual to convince Vegeta to go. The last three or four years had been easy up until recently. He was becoming distant again, going out less, training harder and finding excuses to train alone. It wasn't his usual train-until-I'm-too-sexually-frustrated-to-function either. It was more like... train-because-I-need-to-escape-the-world. The type of training he used to do when they first met. Goku could feel the upset in his ki. Something was bothering him. That is why he choose this place. It was specifically for Vegeta. True, it was far, extremely far, but Instant Transmission could close any gap, couldn't it?

And although both Saiyans were proud that their sons were taking a more serious interest in their Saiyan instincts, constantly bugging them to let them come with every time they left planet, their puppy dog eyes forcing them to cave on occasion, Goku had already decided there wasn't going to be any legitimate training this time. To their sons' twin disappointment he refused and sternly told them 'No, this one will be too dangerous.'

The two trouble makers still made him promise to bring something cool back for them to play with, 'Like a monster skull!' Goten suggests and Goku smiles thinking how he must get that dark humor from being around Vegeta.

 

\------

 

It took no time at all, once they arrived to scare away a few miscreants. Nor was it an issue to take what they had stolen and return it to the planet. However, stopping himself and Vegeta from doing the same thing as the poachers once they had tried one of the small fuzzy creatures, was difficult. But they managed. The natives were grateful and offered them gracious hospitality which Goku convinced Vegeta was what they needed right now. Not more training, not a world destroying spar, not quality time with their demanding kids and families...  just, _relax._ After a few moments of bickering Vegeta reluctantly agreed to stay for a few hours after seeing the colorful corals reflect back at him from the bottom of the lake pocked landscape.

  
It was here that Goku learned Vegeta was not only an adept swimmer, but he actively seemed to enjoy it. Watching the deep blue waters wash over his quick powerful strokes was mesmerizing. Through sleepy eyes he watches as Vegeta steps out of the water, he watches as his thick soaking wet hair, resting on his shoulders begins to perk back up. He watches as beads of water drip all the way down his royal chiseled body and as he watches laying on the grassy bank of one of the natural pools soaking in the warm rays from the suns he decides there is nothing he would rather be doing and nowhere he'd rather be. His heart starts thumping faster until Vegeta scowls asking what his idiot face keeps staring at.

"Vegeta..." he whines. _Why does he always insist on ruining the moment?_

"What?" he says nearing the shirtless sun kissed Saiyan.

He doesn't say anything and closes his eyes again. He feels the air shift as the older Saiyan sits next to him, feet dipping back into the water. Vegeta leans back resting his head on the pleasant dip in Goku's lower back and they lay like that for a long time.

Every now and then, usually when he's under the influence of something or other, Vegeta finds that Earth's alcohol has a peculiar proclivity for this, he gets the unusual sensation that his tail is back. Sometimes it happens on it's own, when he's on the edge of sleep, when he's hit a block in training. Sometimes when he can't seem to express the turbulent emotions within him, he feels a phantom tail try to do the talking.

At first it was painful. His tail would feel knotted and kinked while trying to bind tightly around his waist. But over the years, and with Bulma's... _encouragement_ , it has gotten better. Now, after many years, he feels it hang like a normal tail would. He doesn't have to worry about someone stepping on it or pulling it. It's not a weakness anymore because it's not really there. So he lets it relax, loosely curling up and down, occasionally bopping the ground with a light thud... as if it were really there. He misses his tail. He used to feel off balanced and occasionally dizzy without it. And he wonders _does Kakarot ever feel the same thing?_

Goku's brow twitches when he feels Vegeta turn over and his hand dip into the back of his waistband.

"V, I want to sleep." he mumbles.

"Then go to sleep." His fingers carefully search for the sensitive scar and begin pressing upon it in a particular way.

He yelps and Vegeta immediately pulls back, eyes wide with surprise. "Was that painful?"

"Yes! Very!" he flips on to his side getting his backside away from the hands that never let him find any rest.

"It wasn't... supposed to be."

"Well, it was! So-" he starts to move away from Vegeta.

"Wait-wait, don't leave, let me... let me try something?" Goku eyes him suspiciously and sees the usual overconfidence laced with something else. Something devious. "You'll like it." He says in that deep mischievous tone he only uses when they're alone together. Goku debated. That look Vegeta had usually resulted in something worth the initial discomfort.

"If I'm not convinced in two minutes, I'm blasting you into the next lake over and going to sleep."

He was sure it was an impossible task. Vegeta would get half way to what he was doing, two minutes would be up and he'd be forced to give up until a later time and let him sleep, but _that grin_ was not reaffirming in the slightest.

"Fine, two minutes, lay back down, how you were." He disappears from in front of him and Goku feels him get on all fours over his back. As he rolls back over onto his stomach he feels his sash loosen and be pulled down not quite enough to expose him. There is a long pause and Vegeta's fingertips fidget around the edges of the blue and orange fabric. It made Goku a little nervous because the other Saiyan rarely wastes his time hesitating.

A hot breath runs down his back and stops over the area his tail used to be. Then a tongue slides softly, barely touching it, around the sensitive scar several times before finally running gently right through the middle.

All the strength drains from Goku's body and he lets out a low involuntary moan.

"V-vegeta, what-" he trembles as he feels the warmth spread from that scar to the rest of his body, "what is-"

"What's wrong, Kakarot? Didn't you know the nerve endings in our tails were sensitive to pleasure as well as pain?" Goku has half a mind to hit him for stopping what he was doing to speak.

"N-no" he shudders.

"You've never felt someone touch it like this? Not even by accident?" he presses his mouth back to the raised skin.

"A-ah!" His body starts to go rigid and he has to lift his hips off the ground to relieve the pressure that has suddenly built up in front. "No- I've never-"

"You can not be that naive Kakarot, when did you lose your tail?"

"Hnn, five, six may-maybe, ah, at least- ah, at least let me take off my- ah, V, I think I'm gonna-"

"Hm. I guess you can be." _I should have tried this earlier._ He starts drawing his tongue against it again a little harder, but hopefully not enough to cause discomfort. _He isn't used to it after all._ So while one hand holds his hips still, the other finds its way through the fabric and wraps tightly around the base of Goku's cock. That is all it takes.

"A-aha-ah." His fingers press into the dirt and his hips jerk forward releasing a tension he barely had time to register building up. He is panting from how quickly and thoroughly he was brought from the edge of sleep to the crash of completion.

"Convinced in less than a minute?" Vegeta clicks his tongue with a smile "And here I was thinking you had challenged me."

Goku's face turns red and he still tries to blast him but Vegeta was ready for it and he misses him.

He makes sure he gets his revenge in one way or another. Almost an hour of it. He made sure he drew out of Vegeta everything that he wanted. As he feels the older Saiyan hit the back of his throat and curse fluently in languages he's never heard, he almost chokes attempting to laugh because it's funny to him and endearing how impatient and short tempered Vegeta can be for someone with so much endurance.

It is times like this Goku enjoys the most. When they are laughing and fighting and fucking and none of it means anything but it means the world to him. He feels guilty sometimes knowing he has never, and could never give this to Chi Chi, this kind of satisfaction, physical and... otherwise. He hadn't quite figured out what that other part was, but it was there. It had been there for a long time. He thinks maybe even since Vegeta had first come to Earth and challenged him, it had been there.

 

 

He is leaning back with his arms up on the lake edge, looking at the red wispy clouds imagining different shapes when he feels Vegeta who was on the other side of the lake just a moment ago start brushing against his abdomen with his nose and mouth. The motion surprises him and he looks down at Vegeta, who usually liked to bite, with curious eyes as he presses his lips to his skin higher and higher on his body occasionally dipping his tongue out to taste the more sensitive areas. When he reaches his neck, Goku stares at him with his dark endless pools of trust and places his hand under his chin to turn Vegeta's face up to meet his.

"What?"

It wasn't what he had wanted for their first kiss; Vegeta frantically splashing in the water trying to escape while Goku pulls him underwater, doing his best to soak it in passion. But that was how it happened.

When they come up for air Vegeta looks pissed, wiping his mouth with an angry look, his long hair too heavy with water to stand on end, messy, partially covering his face making him look... _adorable._ But Goku would never say that out loud. He still wasn't sure he'd put it past Vegeta to kill him on the spot for such slander.

"Was it all you hoped and dreamed it would be?"

He lets out a chuckle, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't get used it" he huffs. "It's not happening again."

"You always say that ...and then it happens anyway." He hums and gets out of the lake using his ki to dry off. "Soon, you'll be begging me to break your fifth condition _._ "

"Impossible." he begins to backstroke off into the center of the lake, "I'm sure neither of us would like it at all."

"You're still worried I won't know how to do it like a Saiyan?" Goku gives him a mischievous look, "A little while ago you were shouting about how I good I am at just that, or don't you remember?" he twists his face into a lewd scowl and does his best to mimic him, "'Oh fuck, Kakarot! you fuck so fucking good, ah, yeah, show me what a fucking Saiyan can fucking do, Kakarot! Ah~" _among other things I could never bring myself to repeat but love to hear._

Vegeta chuffs at his impression. _Do I really curse that much?_  

"Besides, I'm stronger than you. That probably means I can do it better than you too."

"While it's possible that you are marginally stronger..." he floats on the water thinking about Goku's clever attempt to get him to rise to the challenge. _It isn't working, Kakarot._ "I've already shown you that it doesn't matter. Though, I guess it is a shame we'll never get to find out for sure that I do it better." He goes below the surface securing his place as having the last word.

They arrived around mid day and now the sun is starting to set. The days feel the same as they do on Earth so neither of them question the unusual celestial patterns around them. They set up a small fire and Goku leans on Vegeta's shoulder yawning waiting for the aquatic creatures they caught to cook.

Both of their gazes rest on the brilliant colors being painted across the clouds by the dual suns' low zenith.

"I like this place. We should stay here for a few days."

"No. We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

Vegeta stays silent for several moments,  "because I promised her I would always come back."

"It would just be a few days, V."

"No... I don't think it would be." He looks at Goku and slowly tilts the younger Saiyan's head up. He feels Vegeta's pulse pick up and melts against him as he is pulled in. The way Vegeta begins moving his lips against Goku's is deep and languid. It is the kiss Goku wished he would've gotten the first time. The younger Saiyan threads his fingers through his still damp hair and tries to get as much out of it has he can, tries to memorize every motion, every touch, every taste. Every passing second becomes more fervent than the last because he knows something is wrong now. He knows because Vegeta wraps his arms around him and lets him kiss him like it's the end of the world. He knows something's wrong because Vegeta kisses back like Goku's the best thing he's ever tasted. And it's _So. Damn. Good._

Vegeta doesn't pull away until he feels the pangs of guilt set in too deep to ignore. _When did I let this become more than it was supposed to be?_

The younger Saiyan who rarely sees Vegeta be so honest with himself can see it in his face that he has decided to shut down. Saying anything will most likely result in an argument that goes nowhere and he doesn't want to be the one responsible for ruining such a perfect day. If he had known it would be the last time they saw each other like this, he might have tried harder to convince Vegeta to stay longer, stay forever. But he didn't know. So he sits by the fire next to him in silence.

They eat and IT back to Earth without exchanging another word. When they arrive it is warm out and they are both sure it had been quite a bit colder when they left. Trunks runs out of the house and slams into his father. Goten comes out shortly afterwords and does the same. They are both tiny blubbering messes and the two full Saiyans exchange looks.

Vegeta shakes trunks off of him, "Boy, pull yourself together, what are you doing?"

"You were gone for so long! We were worried because you told us it would be dangerous! You didn't even take us with yo-"

"So long? We were gone for a day." Goku chides in.

Goten looks up as his father, "Wha-? You've been gone for weeks, dad!"

"Weeks?" 

"It's already April."

Their expressions drop and Goku picks up his son. "What!?" _Chi Chi is going to be so upset with me- I missed radish season. How did we lose so much track of time?_

  
The last thing he sees before he IT's back home with Goten is Bulma, who looks paler and thinner than the last time he saw her, walk outside and slap her husband before breaking down on him.

He would find out later how sick she was, how quickly her health had been deteriorating over the last year. How the stress of her husband going missing for weeks, almost two months, when he said he'd be gone for a day only made it worse. Vegeta never came to him again after that. He never responded to his messages either. In fact they did not see each other again until the night of her funeral many months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should tell you, dear readers, that Goku and Vegeta's story does continue (after a very brief intermission on Goku's part) in my other fic, "Like Father Like Son". It is the same timeline give or take like fifteen years. So if you like //dark//fics with plenty of manipulation and twisted characters and things that make you go, 'Oh my god! He did NOT just do that!', then boy, is that the fic for you. However, if exploring the horrifying inner workings of Goten's mind and his bucketload of daddy issues resulting from the fallout of Goku and Vegeta's troubled relationship, does not appeal to you then you can just skip all that and go straight to chapter 34 to get the satisfying unconditional smut/happy ending you crave with literally zero context on the painstaking journey they went on to get it. YA!
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you all so much for your comments and Kudos!!! I love hearing what readers have to say :)


End file.
